Usque Omnis Unus
by Classic Cowboy
Summary: Transformers Gen 1NGE crossover The final Angel has been defeated, but as the Evangelion pilots and the NERV personnel began to relax, an evil far worse appears in the distance, forcing Gendo Ikari to seek help from his childhood friends.
1. Chapter 1

**_Transformers: Giant living machines from the distant planet Cybertron; named for their ability to transform into vehicles or even living creatures. _**

**_Autobots: Heroic and peace-loving Transformers led by Optimus Prime; the Autobots have fought their sworn enemy from their home world, to Earth, and back again. _**

**_Decepticons: Violent and greedy Transformers who long to rule and control all that they see. Led by the genius yet insane Megatron, the Decepticons long for power and the destruction of the Autobots _**

Deep in space, the lush planet of Tamaran echoed with cheers and celebration as they enjoyed their one year anniversary of peace and prosperity.

People were so happy, even those monitoring the defense satellites were too excited to notice the blinking warning lights on the deep space radar.

"Mama?" a little girl asked in her native language, tugging on her mother's gown. The mother looked around the crowded streets before looking down at her daughter. "What that?" the little girl asked, pointing toward the sky.

The mother looked up and unearthed a loud scream as she scooped her daughter up and ran through the crowded streets. "UNICRON!" A man screamed as the festive crowd quickly devolved into a riot of people trying to find safety, while some just stared at what looked like a second ringed moon with a glowing center approaching their world.

Ground-to-air weapons fired, but what could any defense do against a monster roughly half the size of their planet? The mechanical planetoid's glowing center slowly opened into sharp teeth that dug into the rocky surface as it collided with Tamaran. The massive monstrosity breached the planet's atmosphere and caused the whole planet to tremble and shake.

"It'll be ok, baby," the young mother said to her little girl as she held the crying child, and all around them began to shake and break apart.

"Mama?" the girl asked, just as the ground gave way below them and their lives came to an end.

It took the monster planet a total of fifteen minutes to devour what took countless millennia to develop, leaving not even space debris where the Planet Tamaran once orbited its sun.

The monster known as Unicron stayed for a moment, digesting the soil, water, plants, animals, and people it consumed, before its ring lit up with energy. **Adam…** the monster's booming voice stated. **Adam, you have failed me… and I will finish what you could not… **

Gendo Ikari sat up in his master bedroom soaked in sweat, unconsciously screaming at the top of his lungs. Even after he became aware of his surroundings, he continued his screaming. He jerked the glove from his right hand, and held the throbbing implanted embryo with tears of pain running down his face.

"Commander Ikari?" his bodyguard asked, bursting into the bedchamber, "Commander, are you ok?" the man asked the trembling head of NERV.

"No, I'm not!" Gendo yelled with a trembling voice, "GET OUT!"

The guard looked questioningly at his employer but quickly exited, shutting the door behind him. "Something's… something's coming…" Gendo said, sitting up, "Will Evangelion be enough? No… not against something like that… help… we'll need help…" Gendo shook his head repeatedly. He scooted to the edge of the bed and reached for his dresser.

He silently opened the top drawer and pulled out a small device, watching it shake in his grasp. "I never thought I'd have to use this…" Gendo said before he hit the single button, causing it to flash. "Hurry, Prime," he said as he replaced the still-flashing beacon in his dresser. "But… will they help me after they learn what I've done?"

_Something evil's watching over you_

_Comin' from the sky above_

_And there's nothing you can do_

_Prepare to strike_

_There'll be no place to run_

_When you're caught within the grip_

_Of the evil Unicron_

_Strong enough to break the bravest heart_

_So we have to pull together_

_No, we can't stay worlds apart_

_To stand divided we will surely fall_

_Until our darkest hour_

_When the light will save us all_

_Transformers_

_More than meets the eye_

_Transformers_

_Robots in Disguise_

_Transformers_

_Autobots wage their Battle_

_To destroy the evil forces_

_Of the Decepticons_

**NEON GENESIS EVANGELION/TRANSFORMERS **

**Usque Omnis Unus**

_Two Weeks Later…_

"Come on, Shinji-kun, toss me a bone here…" a beautiful, young Operations Director of NERV sighed as she sped dangerously through the streets of Tokyo-3. Misato Katsuragi had been the guardian of the pilots of Evangelion Units 01 and 02 for almost a year now, and she had hoped, now that the last Angel had been destroyed, that things would be getting better. But with one of her children in the hospital in a coma, and the other in a deep depression over having to kill the final Angel, who was posing as his friend, she was having no such luck.

"Whatever, Misato," Shinji Ikari, pilot of Evangelion Unit 01, sighed, leaning his head on the glass.

"Shinji…" Misato sighed, but whatever she was going to say was cut off by a honking horn behind her.

"BLOW IT OUT YOUR TAILPIPE, ASSHOLE!" Misato screamed after rolling down her window.

Misato sat back into the seat with a pleased look on her face when the horns blew again, this time on either side of the car. Shinji and Misato looked to see on Shinji's side was a white, Pre-Second Impact sports car with blue pinstripes and the number four on the door and hood as well as a strange symbol that looked like a robot's face. On Misato's side was a red, newer-model sports car with flames on the side and hood as well as the same symbol as the other car. "Oh, you wanna race, huh, bastards?"

"Um… Misato, I don't know if that's such a good idea…" Shinji whimpered slightly, reaching for his seatbelt.

"Oh, hush now, Shinji; let the grownups handle this…" Misato patted the 14-year-old's head. "EAT MY DUST, YOU JACKASSES!" She screamed as she peeled out, accelerating past the two cars.

_Did you see that, Jazz? _The red car spoke.

_Yeah, Hot Rod, I did,_ the white car responded.

_That's my kind of woman! _The red car cheered as it sped after Misato's blue car.

_Kids… _The white car sighed before speeding up.

Misato grinned as she saw the two cars approaching in her rearview mirror. "Good, I love a challenge," she whispered dangerously with a look on her face that put Shinji in mind of the Second Child and pilot of Evangelion Unit 02.

"MISATO! TURN!" Shinji screamed, pointing forward, and then let out a girly yelp as Misato took it on two wheels, almost turning the car over. "RED LIGHT! RED LIGHT! RED MEANS **STOOOOOOOOOOOOP**!" Shinji squealed as his guardian ran the light and sailed right through passing traffic.

"Once Asuka wakes up, we're going to have to do something about you, Shinji-kun," Misato said casually as she shot across the yellow line to pass a car and barely got back over before hitting an oncoming truck. "Spinal workouts comin' right up, sweetie. Live a little."

"I'd really like to live a little," Shinji gulped, holding onto his seatbelt like a life preserver, "If you don't kill me…" Shinji took a glance at the speedometer and regretted it instantly. "Misato, what's the speed limit here?"

"Forty five," Misato smirked, pushing the accelerator harder.

"Is my math off, or is one twenty a bit over the limit?" Shinji squeaked, closing his eyes tight.

"Figment of your imagination, kiddo," Misato chuckled, glancing in her rear view mirror to find the cars gone. "Looks like we lost 'um!" Misato laughed before starting to sing 'We Are the Champions.'

Misato's singing was abruptly cut off when she passed under a bridge, and the two sports cars jumped from overhead and landed in front. Her eyes widened as they peeled out mockingly and sped ahead.

"Why, you… YOU WANT A FIGHT? YOU GOT A FIGHT!" Misato screamed at the cars before peeling out again.

"Please, God, be with me in my time of need, which is now…" Shinji prayed as he hugged the seat belt, "Mom, if you're up there, tell him I'm not kidding!" he yelped as Misato took another hard turn.

"Shinji Ikari," Misato scolded, taking her attention completely away from the road but speeding up anyway. "You've battled how many Angels now, and you're scared of my driving?"

"Misato, if they were in here, the Angels would be scared, too! AND WATCH THE DAMNED ROAD!" Shinji screamed out, clamping his eyes shut.

"WATCH THAT MOUTH, YOUNG MAN!" Misato scolded, turning the wheel hard to keep from going through a bakery.

"I'LL WATCH MY MOUTH WHEN YOU WATCH THE ROAD, OK?" Shinji screamed out in a squeaky voice.

"Impressive," Misato smiled, "Asuka would be pleased."

"Huh?" Shinji asked, his cheeks suddenly burning. The moment of silence was cut off when the car began to flip along the asphalt. Once over, twice, three, four flips before it settled on its wheels surprisingly in a parking spot out front of the NERV Hospital.

"Liiiiike a glove!" Misato grinned before looking at the dazed Shinji lying prone and looking dead in the passenger seat.

Misato got out of a car and blew a kiss as the two sport cars sped past the parking lot. "C'mon, Shinji-kun," Misato said, pulling the still dazed Shinji from the car, "Let's go check on your lover."

"ASUKA'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND, LOVER, OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT!" Shinji yelled, the pale daze replaced by a full body blush.

"You're too easy, Shinji," Misato kissed his cheek, causing his blush to intensify even farther, "Let's go."

_Did you see that! _Hot Rod cheered, _just goes to show, chicks dig the Rod!_

_She didn't 'dig' you, buddy boy, _Jazz replied, _She fell under the spell of Jazz. _

_Did not_

_Did too_

_Face it, kid, Humans love me, always have, always will_

_Check the ego, old timer; who'd love a clunker like you? She beat you after I let her pass me. _

_Kids…_

_I'm not a kid!_

-

"How's she doing?" Misato asked the doctor as she watched Shinji hesitantly standing in Asuka's hospital room door.

"Still no physical responses, Major," The doctor sighed, shaking her head, "I wish I knew what to tell you. All I can say is be patient and pray."

Misato nodded as she watched Shinji slowly walk into the room and approach Asuka's bedside.

"You know, Shinji, she is awake, just… out of it, kind of like in a coma." Misato said, patting the boy's shoulder. "Talk to her. She's going to need strength to pull out of this, and no one ever got her as fired up as you."

Shinji nodded and pulled up a chair. "H-hi, Asuka," Shinji murmured, taking her limp hand. "I… you know… I'd really like it if you'd wake up. It's too quiet around here without you yelling at me, calling me an idiot and everything…" Shinji said, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. "This is my fault…" he sighed, "If I hadn't run away, you wouldn't have felt like you didn't have anyone to care about you and you wouldn't have left. I'm sorry I'm such a coward, Asuka; I'm sorry I did this to you…"

Misato blinked as she watched Asuka's still face. 'Did her eyebrow just flinch?' Misato thought as she narrowed her eyes and watched.

"We're really not that different, Asuka. I'm sorry I wasn't a better friend to you," Shinji said, lowering his head, "I'm sorry I was always so… so spineless … I'm sorry I couldn't save you from that Angel; if I could, I'd take your place in a moment. I'm so sorry, Asuka; I'm so, so-OUCH!"

"Shinji?" Misato looked to find Shinji gagging as Asuka's fingers, which had lain limp at her side, were now up and gripping Shinji's Adam's Apple.

"Asuka! You're awake!" Misato squealed happily, ignoring Shinji's gags and coughs. She quickly went to the other side of Asuka's bed, "Asuka!" She said as she watched Asuka slowly open her eyes into slits and turn them to glare at Shinji

"Dumm… kopf..." Asuka breathed through her chapped lips.

"As-Asuka…" Shinji croaked, "Misato, get her… off me… please…"

"Oh! Shinji-kun!" Misato quickly moved to the boy's side and pried Asuka's fingers from his throat.

Shinji breathed deeply for several breaths before turning to the girl, "Asuka? You're really back?"

"Stop… apologizing… for…" Asuka paused for breaths, "Things you… have nothing… to do… with… stu… stupid…" she said with a weak smile.

Shinji grinned down at the pale girl, "Welcome back, Asuka."

"Baka-Shinji," Asuka sighed, closing her eyes but her smile still on her face.

Shinji and Misato could only smile at each other, but before either could say anything, Misato's cell phone rang. "Katsuragi."

Shinji watched as Misato's face melted into seriousness. "Yes, sir, we're on our way." Misato's face then turned in confusion, "Why do you want us to meet you in Tokyo-2?" Misato then nodded, "Yes, sir, on our way."

"What's that, Misato?" Shinji asked, looking up at his guardian.

"We're supposed to meet the Commander just outside Tokyo-2 for some reason." Misato shrugged, "We better get a move on. We'll send the doctors in to check on her on our way out."

Shinji nodded and then turned back to the snoozing Asuka. "I'm right behind you, Misato." Shinji said before giving the sleeping Asuka a kiss on the forehead. "Not a word," Shinji said as he walked past a smirking Major Katsuragi.

-

A short while later, Misato and Shinji sat leaning against her car on the old seldom used interstate between Tokyo-2 and Tokyo-3.

"You don't think Father's going to stand us up?" Shinji asked, scratching the side of his head.

"He said he'd be here…" Misato said, glancing up at the sound of a vehicle, "Wait, here comes somebody."

Coming down the road from Tokyo-2 was a pre-Second Impact tractor semi-truck, a red, box-type with white trim, pulling a gray trailer with a large blue pinstripe running its sides.

The truck slowed to a stop before them, and the driver's side door opened. Shinji and Misato were surprised to see Commander Ikari climb out. "Major, Shinji," Gendo greeted as he approached them.

"Um… sir?" Misato asked as Shinji just stared in confusion.

"I'll not waste your time. The Angels are gone, Major," Gendo stated, crossing his arms across his chest. "But something worse is coming, much worse, and I doubt our two remaining Evangelions can stop it."

"Then… what are we going to do?" Misato asked in her command tone.

"We're going to unite with another organization that has dealt with… a similar threat." Gendo explained.

"Jet-Alone?" Misato asked, still not really following the Commander.

"No, not Jet-Alone," Gendo said, turning back to the truck, "Optimus?"

Misato and Shinji's jaws dropped as the trailer actually uncoupled itself, and the truck began to shift and change. "Optimus Prime…" Misato breathed as she looked up at the massive, humanoid robot.

"I see my reputation has preceded me, Major Katsuragi," Optimus Prime greeted Misato as he squatted down on one knee.

"I… I remember hearing about you as a kid… and… I studied some of your battle strategies at the academy…" Misato stammered, looking up into Prime's glowing blue optics. "Wow…"

"Um…" Shinji blinked, staring nervously at the giant, mechanical soldier.

"Shinji, this is Optimus Prime, Commander of the Autobots," Gendo introduced, "Prime, this is Shinji Ikari, pilot of Evangelion Unit 01."

"Ikari… your son?" Optimus asked.

"Major, you will be working with Prime to formulate a defense and, if need be, an evacuation timetable." Gendo continued, ignoring Prime's question.

Optimus narrowed his optics at Gendo for a moment before turning to the Major. "So, what are we up against?"

"The creator of what you called 'Angels'." Prime stated, earning gasps from Misato and Shinji.

-

**Megatron… **Unicron's voice boomed.

"What do you want?" the commander of the Decepticons asked from the bridge of his battleship.

**I have need of you, Megatron…**

"Listening," Megatron stated, ignoring the stares from his bridge crew.

**Go to planet Earth. Destroy Lilith and the purple Evangelion. Once that is complete, bring me the Autobot Matrix of Leadership. **

"What's in it for me?" Megatron said without interest.

**All the power you could ever dream of, and then some, but only if you accomplish this for me. **

"Earth, huh?" Megatron smiled evilly, "Haven't been there in a while. Humans aren't that difficult to destroy, but there are so many; it's hard not to be fun."

Megatron then turned to his second in command, "Soundwave, set a course for Earth, double time!" He bellowed.

"As you command, Megatron," Soundwave bowed humbly before relaying the order to the subordinates.

"Hmm," Megatron mused to himself as he sat back in his command chair. "I wonder what an Evangelion is… doesn't sound all that powerful."

**To Be Continued…**

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, Transformers Generation 1, or any of the characters therein. This takes place after the final episode of the series, but ignores Death, Rebirth and End of Evangelion.

Here's a short timeline showing what's happened and a little bit more about who this variation of Gendo is.

**1984 -** The Transformers awaken in the American Southwest. During a battle on an oil rig in Gulf of Mexico, the Autobots befriend "Sparkplug" Witwicky and his son "Spike".

**1987 - **Spike marries his long time girlfriend Carlie and soon has a son named Daniel.

**1989 -** Carlie and Daniel are killed by a Decepticon ambush while riding in Bumblebee; Bumblebee barely survives and is rebuilt as Goldbug. The relationship between Goldbug and Spike becomes severely strained.

**1991 -** Megatron leaves earth after a successful raid in Iraq and the discovery of new energy reserves on Cybertron.

The Autobots attempt to have a base left on Earth as a safeguard from future raids but are told no by the UN and leave shortly afterwards

By the end of the year, Sparkplug dies of a stroke. Spike leaves the US for Japan, changing his last name to his mother's maiden name of Rokobungi and going by his given name "Gendo".

Gendo learns of an organization called SEELE, and meets the daughter of a high official in SEELE, Yui Ikari.

**2000 -** Gendo and Yui begin to attempt to bring SEELE's plans to an end

**August 15, 2000**** –** Second Impact

More soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Unifying Forces**

"Is this real, Misato?" Shinji asked in his usual, timid voice as he sat in the passenger seat of Misato's beaten-up, old sports car.

"Looks that way, Shinji-kun," Misato replied, glancing out her rolled down window to see the large, idling, red semi rumbling as the two vehicles were being lowered through the Geofront. "Wait, we just passed our usual exit." Misato said as the elevator continued lower than usual.

The elevator stopped, and Optimus followed Misato into the large parking complex. She parked her car, and the Commander of the Autobots came to a stop and let Gendo exit before transforming. "Come, Major Katsuragi." Commander Ikari said as the four made their way toward a large hallway. "We've constructed a new more efficient Operations Command Center. You and Commander Prime will work closely together here."

"Yes, sir," Misato said evenly.

"Pilot Ikari, you will perform a synch test to show the Autobots exactly what our systems are capable of. Understood?" Commander Ikari asked, turning to the young teenager.

"Whatever …" Shinji sighed indifferently, not noticing Prime's gaze as they walked down the hall.

"Very well, I'll leave you to it." Gendo said, taking an side hall toward his office.

"Major Katsuragi," Prime spoke up.

"Yes, Commander Prime?" Misato's wide eyes turned to the giant.

"Please, call me Optimus or Prime, whichever you're most comfortable with. We'll be working together, so no point in being awkwardly formal." Prime nodded sagely, "Anyway, Spi- Commander Ikari, has he been this cold for a long time?"

"As long as I've known him," Misato responded, "And Optimus, if we're going to give informality a shot, call me Misato."

"Very well, Misato," Prime nodded, looking forward as they walked, "He seems so different from the boy I once knew."

"Second Impact changed a lot of people," Misato said, looking away while gripping the cross that hung over her hidden scar.

"So it seems," Prime nodded again as they stopped before a large sliding door.

The door slowly slid open, and Misato and Shinji both gasped at the massive command complex. "How long has he been building this?"

"Apparently, Commander Ikari," Prime paused at the name, "Has been constructing this complex since he contacted us two weeks ago."

"So, what is it we're up against, Optimus?" Misato said as they entered the circular command complex bustling with activity of both NERV officers and Autobots around a large, central, holographic monitor.

"Ironhide?" Prime spoke up, "Have you uploaded the updated Decepticon information into the Magi?"

A large, red Autobot stood up, "I got the Decepti-chops info in there, Prime. No problem."

"Excellent," Prime nodded, "Bring up the file on Megatron."

"Maya, you heard the man," Misato spoke up.

"Yes, Major," Maya spoke from her terminal.

A silver and black robot appeared on the monitor. Megatron was tall, had a proud expression his face and a massive cannon attached to his outer right arm. "This is Megatron, commander of the Decepticons. Though insane, he is a strategical genius." Prime informed. "He is not unlike the human historical figure Adolf Hitler. He has built a massive army of Decepticons, many of which are Autobots who turned to his way of thinking. Also, he has been receiving aid in recent years."

Prime let out a loud sigh as he approached the Autobot-sized computer terminal. He opened a compartment on his forearm, removed a data disk and placed it in a drive. "Access code: Optimus Prime Beta-Gamma-Zulu-Two-Niner."

A moment later, what looked like a robotic planet replaced the hologram of Megatron. It was green and gold in color with a massive mechanical ring around it. At the front of the machine was a large spiked hole, like a mouth, with two large, horn-like spikes on either side. "This … is Unicron."

"We don't know where he came from, who created him, or what his original purpose was." Prime continued, "He has destroyed countless worlds, but before he attacks, he would send a series of heralds to weaken the planet's defenses, usually around seventeen, one at a time."

The NERV personnel all collectively turned very pale some gasped while most just stared in awe. "Unicron has found favor in Megatron and his forces for reasons that are beyond me." Prime continued after a short pause. "But he and Megatron have a 'you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours' relationship. It's safe to say since you destroyed his heralds, which to my knowledge has yet to be accomplished by anyone else, he'll send the Decepticons to destabilize the defenses."

"So, how can we destroy this Unicron?" Misato asked, staring at the planetoid.

"That … is easier said than done, Misato," Prime stated, "Unicron is roughly three times the size of your moon."

"Shit …" Shinji murmured before shrinking back from Misato's glare.

"You watch that language, young man!" Misato scolded.

"Right, I'm sorry, Misato," Shinji murmured automatically, looking like a whipped puppy.

"It's alright, son," Optimus spoke up, turning his gaze on the boy, "he gets that reaction a lot, it seems."

"Optimus," a red and blue Autobot with what looked like a giant microscope viewer attached on his shoulder walked into the command center. "I've finished my analysis of the recovered Angel samples, sir."

"Yes, Perceptor?" Optimus nodded, as the group turned to the Autobot scientist.

"After a total of fifty tests and twenty-five comparative studies, I have come to a ninety percent expectancy that the DNA in the samples recovered from the invading entities has at least a twenty-five to eighty percent comparison to Cybertronian and Unicronian technology." Perceptor stated with a nod.

"Umm … huh?" Shinji scratched his head.

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Misato asked, looking toward Optimus.

"Your so-called 'Angels' come from Unicron." Perceptor clarified.

"Great." Misato groaned, "Just... fucking great."

"You watch your tone, young lady!" Shinji said in a passable imitation of Misato. Misato looked stunned for a moment and then gave a big laugh. "So, I'll have to fight again, huh?" Shinji said dejectedly, staring at his feet."Not necessarily," Optimus spoke up before Misato could respond. "You don't have to do anything. You were drafted to defeat the invaders. The invaders are destroyed. Your mission is accomplished. You don't have to fight, Shinji." Prime said, going down to one knee before the boy to try to get close to eye level. Prime then glanced around at the NERV officers and Autobots. "This goes for all of you. If you're fighting because you're told to or you feel you HAVE to, get out now. When I took up arms in the Autobot forces so many years ago, I didn't do it out of necessity. I did it because I had something to fight for, something to defend. Look at yourselves, look at yourself, Shinji. Do you have someone or something worth fighting for? Something or someone you'd choose to fight for? I have studied your battles, Shinji," Prime said to the stunned boy, "You're a proud warrior, one of the greatest I believe I have ever seen. Now, I'm asking you, will you fight again, fight by my side in this campaign?" 

"I … I …" Shinji stammered in total shock. Never once had he been given a choice in his life; he'd always been told what to do, where to go, and what to fight. Now stood a living legend before him, a warrior that commanded authority, and he was holding out his hand, asking for his help.

Shinji glanced to the equally surprised Misato, whom he was quickly considering a second mother. Then, his mind wondered to Asuka, whom he had failed to help twice. "I'll do it."

"Excellent, I was hoping you would," Prime said with a hint of joy in his deep voice, "You're a model of a hero, son. I'm sure we'll have a much greater chance with you in a command position on the field."

"WHAT?" Shinji and Misato gawked.

"Prowl," Prime spoke up, "Begin assembling an Autobot unit for Lt. Ikari."

"B-But I'm just a pilot …" Shinji stammered.

"In NERV, perhaps," Prime said, standing up, "The Autobots are always looking for some good fighters, if you're willing of course."

"I … I …." Shinji couldn't get the words out. "Yes, sir, I'll do my best to make you proud!"

Misato gawked at the smile spreading on Shinji's face.

"I know you will, son," Prime stated, "Wheeljack, after Lt. Ikari's synch test, I want you to place an Autobot symbol or two on Unit 01."

"I'm so proud of you, Shinji-kun!" Misato chimed, pulling Shinji into a bone-crushing hug, smothering his face in her chest.

"Lucky bastard," Makoto murmured, watching Shinji writhe in Misato's embrace, trying to gain some air.

Misato finally released Shinji, who fell back gasping for air, his face glowing bright red, "MISATO! PUBLIC!"

"Oh, calm down, Shinji-chan, they still don't know what we do in private," Misato said teasingly, enjoying every minute of Shinji's embarrassment.

"MISATO!" Shinji bellowed, glowing even brighter.

"I'm just playing. Now, get a move on to the synch test, Lieutenant." Misato said in mock-commanding tone.

Shinji started to run toward the elevator, but stopped and started walking with his head held high. "Shinji." Prime spoke up.

"Sir?" Shinji turned back to face the Autobot commander.

"Till All Are One." Prime said in a proud voice.

"Huh?" Shinji cocked his head to the side.

"It's the Autobot battle cry." Prime informed.

"Oh, ok," Shinji nodded then smiled. "Then … T-Till All Are One." He blushed slightly when the Autobots in the room echoed him. He gave a shy nod and walked into the elevator.

Meanwhile, in the office overlooking the Command Complex, Gendo Ikari scowled at the scene he just witnessed.

-

"Ok, Shinji," Maya's voice came over the speaker of his Entry Plug. "We're inserting the Plug now … insertion complete, filling with LCL." Shinji took a deep breath before the strange-tasting yet breathable fluid filled his confined plug. "Are you alright, Shinji?"

"Never better," Shinji said with a shy smile before jumping when the loud voice filled the com.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MORNING, TOKYO-3!" the happy-go-lucky sounding voice boomed, "This is Evangelion Rock, all Rock, all the time! And I'm your DJ, Blaster!" a window popped up with a smiling, red, yellow, and gray armored Autobot's face looking at him. "How're you holding up in there, Lil' Buddy?"

"I'm … I'm ok." Shinji blinked.

"Sweetness!" Blaster cheered, "You ready to rock and roll, then?"

"Um … yeah, I guess …" Shinji stammered shyly.

"Sorry, bro, not good enough," Blaster grinned, "I said, are you ready to rock and roll?"

"Yes," Shinji nodded, still hesitantly.

"I can't hear you."

"Yes, I'm ready!"

"Ready for what?"

"Rock and Roll!"

"Good boy," Blaster smiled before Shinji watched him Transform and shrink down into the form of a red and yellow boom box. "YOW! Hook me up, Babe, and let's see what the Heartbreak Kid here can do!"

"Don't call me Babe," Maya groaned, hooking a few cables into Blaster, and then turned back to the camera. "Alright, Shinji, you know the drill."

"Right …" Shinji nodded and began synchronizing with EVA-01.

-

"Pilot Ikari is a member of NERV, Prime," Gendo spoke hatefully from the risen area of his office balcony, so that he could look the Commander of the Autobots face to face. "You overstepped your boundaries. Pilot Ikari …"

"Shinji is your son," Prime spoke harshly, "And he has a heart of a warrior, like you once had."

"Shinji has a purpose," Gendo growled, "And being a commander of a unit of Autobots will conflict with it."

"You mean Human Instrumentality?" Prime asked casually, causing Gendo to visibly blanch.

"How did you …" Gendo stammered, glaring at the Transformer.

"You shouldn't keep important files like that in the MAGI, even under the security measures you used." Prime stated, "To properly protect this fortress and this world, I had to properly know everything about this instillation. Perceptor and Prowl had a hard time getting through the safety measures, and when I saw what you were planning, I didn't want to believe it… Spike, what's happened to you?"

"Spike's dead," Gendo hissed, "He died when **your** war took his wife and son."

"I understand," Prime stated sarcastically, "You lost Carlie and Daniel, so you're now forsaking Shinji, your living son. How do you think Yui will greet you, Gendo? You used her son to destroy mankind, exactly what this SEELE was trying to do. Yes, she'll definitely look over that."

"…"

"If Sparkplug could see you now…" Prime shook his head.

"Don't bring my father into this!" Gendo snapped angrily, "I will accomplish my goals, Prime, and no Decepticon, Autobot, or Angel will get in my way!"

Prime narrowed his optics at the man he once considered a friend. "Then you're no better than Megatron." With that, Optimus Prime turned his back and walked away from the stunned human.

-

"Excellent job, Shinji, you have an 80 percent synch ratio. That's really good." Maya said as Shinji felt his Evangelion beginning to move. "Now, we've got another pop quiz for you."

"Huh?" Shinji asked worriedly.

"Commander Prime wants your leadership assessed, so you're going to be given a trial run with your unit." Maya said, "I'm going to give the com of to Major Katsuragi now."

Shinji nodded as the Evangelion was placed on a launch platform.

"Hiya, Shinji!" Misato beamed at him.

"Um … what's going on?" Shinji asked nervously.

"Optimus didn't waste time, Shinji-kun," Misato winked, "He's got you an Autobot unit assembled and we're going to have a mock-battle."

"Unit?" Shinji asked as a series of pictures appeared before him.

"Evangelus Unit:" Misato started shifting to her professional persona. "EVA-01 in command, followed by Jazz, Gold Bug, Cliffjumper, Kup, Blurr, and Springer."

"O-Ok, who're we supposed to fight?" Shinji asked.

"Prime Unit," Misato beamed, "Led by Optimus Prime, followed by Ironhide, Red Alert, Arcee, Wheeljack, Ratchet, and Ultra Magnus."

"I'm dead …" Shinji gulped.

"Relax, Shinji-kun," Misato chuckled, "All the weapons will be on stun only, and it's only to see how the Evangelions can handle on the field. Just remember your representing NERV out there!"

"Gee … thanks, Misato …" Shinji grumbled.

"EVANGELION LAUNCH!" Misato ordered, and Shinji felt his stomach go to his feet as the Evangelion rocked to the surface through the tunnel.

Shinji squinted his eyes, adjusting to the light on the surface before he felt the restraints come loose from the Eva. "Restraints are clear, Evangelion away," Misato stated.

"Roger that, moving out," Shinji said as he willed EVA-01 to walk off the launch platform.

"Slag …" he heard one of the Autobots gasp as he approached his unit.

"Is that an Evangelion?" Springer, the green and gold Autobot said, looking up and down the purple, black, and green behemoth.

"Um … hey, guys …" Shinji said shyly.

"Hah! Reminds of me of the Goliaths of Planet Randor." An older looking Autobot, Kup, said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yourethebosssowhatdowedobosshuhhuhhuhwhatdowedo?" a blue Autobot rambled.

"Blurr, right?" Shinji asked, glancing to the hyper robot. "Um … I guess we spread out and find the enemy," Shinji said, trying to think like Misato.

"Works," Gold Bug, the shortest, gold-plated Autobot said as they started to track forward in the forested area.

"Stupid trees," Jazz said, glancing around the thick forest, "not enough room to drive!"

"Never really had a problem before," Shinji said with a smirk. "Hey …" he said, noticing the vehicular parts that made up Jazz's armor, "You look familiar."

The Autobots and Eva finally made it out of the clearing. "Where are they? Misato, any chance of giving me the location of the ones we have to fight?" Shinji asked as the Evangelion looked around searching for any signs of their opponents.

"Sorry, Shinji-kun, you're on your own this time." Misato replied with an apologetic smile.

"It's ok …" Shinji nodded and then snapped his eyes opened at the sound of twin truck horns. "What the?" He asked just before something hit the ankles of his Eva hard.

Shinji cried out as his Eva's feet flew out from under it, sending it tumbling to the ground. "Hey, you ok?" Gold Bug asked, looking down at the downed Evangelion.

"Yeah, what hit me?" Shinji asked as the Eva got back to hits feet to see the other Unit standing before them in Robot-mode with the exception of the semi trucks Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus. "survive Angels … get taken down by trucks … figures …"

Shinji narrowed his eyes as Optimus transformed, "Alright, you guys keep his support off me; I'll handle the leader."

"This I gotta see," Cliffjumper said with a smirk before getting kicked in the face by Arcee. "HEY! I thought this was supposed to be testing him!"

"You're just making excuses about getting hit by a girl," the female Transformer smirked, resting her hands on her hips.

"You really want to fight, sir?" Shinji asked, the Evangelion looming over the much smaller Optimus Prime like a lion over a mouse. "I mean … it doesn't seem fair …"

"You're right, Shinji," Optimus replied with amusement in his voice, "It's unfair for you."

Optimus drew his blaster and fired on the unsuspecting Evangelion. Shinji barely dodged the blast. Though set on stun, it was easily the thickness of the Eva's arm. "Crap, that's a cannon!" Shinji gasped, ducking another blast.

01 reared back and slung a massive blow toward the smaller Autobot, but Prime easily dodged, the attack. "Stop, Shinji, don't hold back. I won't break." Prime ordered, kicking Shinji in the bend of the elbow, to push him up to smash the Eva's jaw with the butt of his blaster. "Stop trying to hit me and hit me!"

"He's getting killed out there," Makoto covered his eyes.

"This is ugly …" Maya winced.

"GO, PRIME, GO!" Misato cheered, earning stares by the NERV crew. "What … I can't cheer my childhood hero?" she asked, earning glares from her crew and chuckles from the Autobots.

It was almost a dance out on the training field. The support units had, for several minutes, stopped fighting and just watched the almost choreographed battle. Despite the size difference, Optimus Prime was giving Shinji the fight of his life. But for the first time since he was forced into the Entry Plug of Unit 01, Shinji was enjoying himself.

"C'mon, Shinji, let's see what an Evangelion can do," Prime said, leaping toward him again, forcing his fist into the Eva's stomach. Shinji gasped at the feedback, but quickly recovered with a weak chuckle.

"Alright, try this one for size!" Shinji said, backhanding Prime hard in the chest, sending the Autobot Commander crashing into the ground.

The Autobots were more than a bit stunned when Optimus didn't leap back to his feet, but stayed on his hands and knees for a moment shaking his head. "Good, keep fighting like that."

Shinji dove for Optimus, but in mid-leap, he saw Prime's hand retract into his arm and a large energy mace erupt in its place. He had no time to react before the blow struck his Eva right between the eyes like a bat hitting a baseball.

This time, it was the NERV officers turn to go into a stunned silence as the mighty, 'Demon' Evangelion 01 stumbled backwards, landed hard on its back and laid there.

Shinji blinked several times, trying to get the stars to leave his vision, and when they finally did, he was looking down the barrel of Optimus Prime's barrel. "Crud." Shinji sighed, letting his head drop back, and the Evangelion mimicked his movement.

"This exercise is over." Prime stated, "Excellent match, Shinji, you almost had me a few times."

"He …" Makoto blinked.

"Lost …" Maya finished for him.

"Ok, people, pay up!" Misato grinned at the bridge crew. The NERV officers glanced at each other, but begrudgingly removed their billfolds and began placing large bills in Misato's waiting hands.

"I can't believe you bet against your own ward," Maya complained as she dropped her yen into Misato's greedy grasp.

"Don't get me wrong, I love my Shinji-kun, but … it's Optimus Prime! C'mon!" Misato said as she counted the bills.

-

Elsewhere in the fortress, a single figure roamed the hallways in confusion. Ayanami Rei was confused enough, with the blank places in her memory, and her lack of purpose without her EVA-00, but to add to it the complete reconstruction of the NERV headquarters without warning was too much.

"It was to serve a purpose … Everything is to serve a purpose." Rei said softly to herself as she continued to search for the Command Complex. "but …" she stopped as a train of thought hit her, "what is my purpose?"

Her purpose as far as she knew was to obey the Commander. "But to serve my purpose, I must locate Commander Ikari …" She said, her soft voice raising slightly with a strange emotion flooding her. "Frustration …" She guessed from her study of other human beings around her.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt the hall vibrate for a moment, but only a moment. Her crimson eyes blinked when she felt it again. She glanced up and cocked her head to the side in curiosity as five robotic creatures approached her. "Hello? Do you speak?" Rei asked in a monotone voice as the group of robots stopped before her.

"Why little human not run?" the leader asked.

"Why would I run away?" Rei asked, her nose scrunching up in thought, "I am not Pilot Ikari, who has a reputation for doing such."

"You no scared?" the leader inquired, "We could crush little human easily."

"Yes, your size could aid you in easily extinguishing my life," Rei mused, "It is said 'to die is when you learn to live.' I wish to learn of that, so it would prove to be my final goal. Why would I be afraid of that?"

"Little human strange …" the leader shook his massive head.

"Yes … I have been told this," Rei said with a small bow.

"Little human lost?" the leader asked.

"Yes, I have … I am uncertain where Commander Ikari's office is," Rei said, a small hint of pink appearing on her cheeks, "Apparently, he has relocated, and I am unaware where."

"We know, Spike is near Command Complex," the leader nodded.

"I do not know where that is either …" Rei said, the pink turning to a full blush.

"No get embarrassed," the leader gave a small chuckle, "Big place, easy get lost. We take you where you want go."

"I thank you," Rei said giving another bow. "I am Pilot Ayanami Rei. What may I call you?"

"Me Grimlock and we Dinobots."

**To Be Continued …**

**Next Chapter: _"A Girl's Best Friend" The Autobots and NERV have murged and the first official day of business has been a successful one, but will it continue to be a smooth operation, especially when a certain hot headed German girl is released from the hospital? And what's this? Has Rei made a new friend? UPDATE: fixed the error of Rei's eye color. _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: _Prelude to War _**

Shinji let out a loud sigh as he rubbed the throbbing forehead, "Well, that was great," Shinji said to himself, as he decompressed his plug-suit. "Embarrass yourself in front of everybody … smooth move. At least Asuka wasn't there to see it …"

The young boy opened his locker and was surprised to see a bag hung up in front of his regular clothes. "What's this?" He asked as he unzipped the suit bag and blinked in surprise at the brand new uniform. "Wow …" It was exactly like Misato's black and red uniform, only with slacks instead of a skirt. "Thank God," Shinji added under his breath. But there were also two other differences: instead of the NERV symbol on both shoulders, on one arm was the NERV half-leaf symbol, and the other was the Autobot symbol as well as Lieutenant's Stripes on both sides.

He quickly and proudly pulled on the Uniform and looked at himself in the locker-room mirror. Nodding his own approval, he exited and went to the Command Complex.

"Wow, looking sharp there, Shinji-kun!" Misato winked, "You did well out there, and earned me a lot of money!"

"Thanks, Misato … wait, you bet on me …" Shinji asked, looking up at his guardian as her words registered "YOU BET AGAINST ME!"

"Oh, don't make it sound like I signed your death warrant or anything," Misato waved her hand dismissively.

"You bet against me!" Shinji repeated again, as if she had committed the worse sin imaginable.

"Shinji, don't take it so personally," Misato said, trying to fight back her smile, "You did very well, but … you were fighting the greatest of the Transformers."

"I'm far from the greatest, Misato," Prime said, entering the Complex with his and Shinji's groups behind him. "You did good out there, Shinji."

"Thanks," Shinji bowed his head shyly. "I just wish I knew why my AT barrier didn't work."

"The Matrix." Gendo spoke up from his platform. "The EVA's core was based in design on not only the first Angel, but also the prior knowledge I had of a Transformer's spark." He informed, resulting in shocked looks from the Autobots and NERV personnel. "Sparks are governed by the Matrix."

Everyone was in stunned surprise except Optimus Prime himself, who nodded knowingly. "I assumed as much."

"So … I'm piloting a hybrid of an Angel AND a Transformer?" Shinji rubbed his face with both his hands, "And here I thought this couldn't get anymore damned screwed up …"

"Shinji!" Misato snapped.

"Sorry," Shinji groaned, before looking up at Prime, "So, what's this Matrix, then?"

"The Autobot Matrix of Leadership," Prime nodded, bringing his hand to grip the two plates over his chest and started to open it. "It is thought to be the first Spark, a mass of energy that makes a Transformer, Autobot or Decepticon, alive. The Matrix is the combination of every Spark of every leader of the Autobots, including my own. It gives the leader of the Autobots all the power and wisdom of his or her predecessors. The added power it gives me quite possibly would be enough to make my energy weapons penetrate your barriers." He said as his chest opened and the humans in the Command Complex had to shield their eyes from the blinding light.

Shinji's eyes finally focused and could only stare at the item Optimus now held in his hand. It was what looked like a gold sphere with two rounded, silver handles coming out of either side. Its center was hollow with a glowing, white-blue light shining from it. The whole item radiated raw power. "This … is the Matrix." Prime said before returning it to his chest compartment.

"That's enough show and tell for today," Gendo spoke up unamused. "Major Katsuragi, your services will no longer be needed today, please take Pi- Lt. Ikari home, so he may rest. Also, Pilot Sohryu has been causing a ruckus in the last few hours. The hospital requests you take her home." Gendo said, turning his back to the group, "You'll find your bodyguard waiting in Parking Lot C."

"Bodyguard?" Misato asked irritably.

"Yes, as Director of Operations, you should have protection outside the base. If the Decepticons come, your handgun will be about as useful as a paper fan." Gendo stated, "So, Commander Prime has assigned an Autobot to keep you out of trouble."

"I don't need a babysitter!" Misato stated angrily, "Commander, I can take care of …"

"How many times have you crashed your car, Major?" Commander Ikari smirked, "Do you know how many strings I've had to pull to keep you clear of DUI charges? Even my powers of persuasion are not boundless."

"I … I …" Misato stammered before Gendo held up his gloved hand.

"How you can command this bridge as well drunk as you can sober I'll never know, Major." Gendo stated, "Consider this as a gift, you can drink yourself stupid as you desire and still have a ride back to your residence."

Misato clamped her mouth shut and glared at the Commander. Though in her mind, she rather liked the free drink card she'd been given.

"Fine," Misato saluted her commander before turning to move to the elevator.

"Go on, soldier," Prime nodded, toward the blushing teen who was hiding his face in his hands. Shinji sighed and started to follow Misato to the elevator. "See you bright and early at four hundred hours."

"What?" Shinji squeaked, turning back to the Autobot Commander.

"You didn't think I'd give you a command position without proper conditioning?" Prime nodded, "Until we're sure you're fully trained in command tactics and procedures, Jazz will be acting commander of your Unit, and you'll be taking lessons from me, Ultra Magnus, Ironhide, and Grimlock."

"I met most of those guys … who's Grimlock?" Shinji asked as the side door slide open.

"What in …" Gendo breathed as the towering, metallic Tyrannosaurus Rex stomped into the Command Complex. But the Dinobot known as Grimlock was not what surprised him, but the young girl riding on the Dinobot's head wearing a school uniform and one of her rare smiles.

"A-Ayanami!" Shinji gawked as he and his father both shared a panicked expression.

"Rei, what are you doing?" Gendo asked, displaying one of his few showings of emotion of fear.

"My friend is giving me a piggyback ride here." Rei said in her usual monotone voice.

"Friend?" Shinji asked slowly.

"Piggyback?" Gendo asked in the same tone.

"Yup, there's the resemblance," Maya nodded, and the bridge crew all nodded in agreement.

A moment later, a robotic Pterodactyl soared in, followed by a mechanical Stegosaurus, Brontosaurus, and Triceratops.

"Rei Dinobot, now," Sludge the Dinobot Brontosaurus said, nodding his massive head toward the girl on their leader's head.

"Rei not Dinobot," Grimlock growled back at him, turning so quick that Rei had to hold on, so as not to fall off. "Grimlock say Rei Dinobot Queen!"

"Rei Dinobot Queen!" All five Dinobots cheered, causing all there, Autobot or Human, to blink in confusion.

"Rei? Care to explain?" Gendo asked, glaring daggers at the Dinobots.

"I have been told by my peers at school I should make some friends," Rei explained in her usual, quiet, serious tone, "I believe I have accomplished this."

"We'll … have to speak about this later, Rei," Gendo said carefully, when Grimlock gave him a small protective growl.

"Ok, then," Shinji said, rubbing his hands together and backing away from the Dinobots slowly. "I better catch up with Misato now!"

* * *

The elevator door opened, and Shinji plainly heard Misato's screams and curses. He walked out to see the flame-painted, 1998 Camaro SS being beaten and kicked by his guardian, yelling at the top of her lungs for the driver to get out and face her like a man. 

"Um … Misato, what are you doing?" Shinji asked, walking toward the purple haired woman and the sports car.

"Ruining my paintjob." A new voice added causing them both to look at the sports car.

"What?" They asked in unison as the sports car transformed. Misato's jaw dropped as she stared up at the Autobot standing on one knee before her and Shinji. "Autobot Hotrod reporting for duty, Major Babe."

"You're my bodyguard?" Misato asked with a twitching eyebrow.

"Yup, and what a body to guard. I tell you, if I didn't know any better, I'd say such perfection had to be manufactured." Hotrod said flirtily.

"Kami-sama …" Misato breathed, "I'm being hit on by the love child of a Firebird and Kaji …"

"I am _not_ a Pontiac, thank you very much, ma'am!" Hotrod said indignantly.

"Oh hush, we've gotta pick up Asuka at the hospital," Misato grumbled as she walked toward her car, continuing to mumble about not needing a bodyguard.

"Hey, Misato, wait," Shinji said, a very Asuka-like smirk growing on his face. He glanced from the towering Autobot to his guardian, "I have an idea."

* * *

Gendo Ikari walked out of the command center angrily, giving death glares to the massive Autobot commander walking beside him. "I do not want those … beasts near Pilot Ayanami, Prime. That won't do. That won't do at all." 

"She's a living being, Commander," Prime said evenly, "You can't tell her who she can or cannot see. Especially if those you wish her to avoid are fellow soldiers."

"Ayanami has no Evangelion to pilot any longer." Gendo said as he followed Prime toward the cages.

"Is that a fact?" Optimus asked as the large door opened to a sight that made Gendo's jaw drop. In one of the cages stood the charred remains of Unit 00, with a group of Autobots constructing a mechanical armor set around it. "It's far from complete, but the new Unit 00 will be more Transformer than Eva once it's ready."

"How dare you?" Gendo screamed at the noble leader, "You dare waltz in here and …"

"Stop you from killing every Terran on this planet?" Optimus Prime's optics flashed dangerously, "This is a war, Spike. Are you fighting to save the world? Or are you warring to destroy it?"

"I chose to save." A monotone voice spoke behind them, causing both to turn to see Rei standing beside the robot-mode Grimlock.

"Rei …" Gendo started.

"I know what the purpose you have given me is, Commander Ikari," Rei said, her even gaze on her father-figure. "Your logic confuses me. You seem to have wanted to stop the Angel as they attacked us, but now, you wish to do what they long to do? I do not understand."

"Pilot Ikari has tried to befriend me, though recently, he has avoided me." Rei continued, "Grimlock and his Dinobots are kind toward me. I wish to return the favor. I wish to fight alongside them. If not under NERV, then I shall wear the Autobot symbol if I must."

"Rei, you …" Gendo gapped before turning his glare toward Optimus, "You find this amusing, don't you?"

Optimus shook his head, "I have been a soldier far longer than you, Commander Ikari." Prime stated, "I find warriors will flock more to the leaders that fight with them rather than armchair generals who see their warriors as pawns … expendable dolls to be played with to their pleasure."

"This isn't over, Prime," Gendo growled, giving the tall Autobot one last glare before stomping back toward his office.

Prime watched his old friend go before letting his head drop in sadness.

* * *

Asuka sat in her wheelchair, drumming her fingers on the armrest and staring at the TV. She was getting frustrated, impatient, and angry. "Misato, where the hell are you?" She grumbled more than ready to go home. 

She hated the hospital food, hated the hospital beds, and especially hated the dull room. She missed her own bed, her own room. She especially missed Shinji. "His cooking, I mean …" She audibly corrected her own thought, "Not like I'd miss anything else about the spineless wonder."

"Glad to know you still think highly of me," A familiar voice spoke up behind her.

Asuka's eyes lit up, but she quickly masked it before turning her wheelchair around. "It's about time you …WHA-WHA-WHAT?"

Shinji couldn't help but grin proudly as Asuka did a goldfish impression staring at him. "Glad to see you're feeling better, Asuka-chan."

"Don't Asuka-chan me, Shinji no Baka!" Asuka hissed, "What in EVA's damned name is THIS?" She asked, waving her hand to his officer's uniform.

"Oh, I'm only partly in NERV, now," Shinji said, "It's a covert organization, so I'm not at liberty to give you many details here in the open. Too many possible ears, you see?" He said with an exaggerated wink, causing Asuka's blood to boil.

"I will tell you this right now, you idiot," Asuka hissed, "I don't know who in their right freakin' mind would ever … EVER make you … YOU an … an … Mein Gott, AN OFFICER, but I tell you this, I will meet this Uber Baka and I will kick him so hard in the head, his grandkids will be feeling it!"

"I'd like to see you try that one, Asuka," Shinji chuckled. "Come on, let's get you back to the apartment."

Asuka crossed arms and sulked as Shinji wheeled her out into the hallway and on out of the hospital toward a red, fire-trimmed Camaro. "What are you doing?" Asuka asked as Shinji opened the passenger side door and helped her into the car before closing up her wheelchair and putting it behind the seat.

"Driving you home," Shinji grinned, closing the door before she could react.

"WHAT?" Asuka screamed as Shinji got into driver's seat and fastened his seatbelt. "NO! YOU'RE JUST FIFTEEN! YOU CAN'T DRIVE!"

"Watch me," Shinji said straight-faced as Asuka and Hot Rod's tires screamed.

* * *

"Ah, Earth, it's been too long." Megatron smiled from his command chair on the bridge of the Deception, staring at the blue and green orb growing closer and closer by the moment. "We'll touch down in exactly fifteen hours," Megatron spoke over the loudspeaker. 

He enhanced the view screen in all the way to view Tokyo-3, and the insane commander smiled wickedly. "Decepticons, here are your orders: Constructicons, Predicons, your mission will be to deal with these Evangelions: shred them all. Rumble, Ravage, Lazerbeak, infiltrate their headquarters and destroy it. The rest of you, I want the city burnt to the ground and the streets covered with Autobot scrap and human blood. No prisoners. No survivors. Any Decepticon bringing a prisoner back will be destroyed along with their captive. And lastly, anyone who fires a shot on Optimus Prime will answer to me. Prime's mine, and mine alone."

**TO BE CONTINUED …**

C. Cowboy: Sorry for the long delay, had some problems with this chapter, and still not 100 percent happy, but it touches where I wanted it to touch. Next chapter, the fireworks start. and for the record this will be Shinji/Asuka pairing, among others. later!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Death of a Dream **

"We're here, Asuka," Shinji grinned as Hotrod came to a screeching halt before Misato's apartment, throwing Asuka into the seatbelt before she fell limply back into her seat breathing heavily. "What's wrong, As-chan?" Shinji quipped in a playful tone Asuka had never heard from him before, and had her heart not been racing a hundred miles an hour, she'd have smacked it out of his mouth.

Shinji chuckled when all she did in response was gasp for breath, and climbed out of the car. He came around to Asuka's side and opened the door. Asuka watched from the corner of her eyes as Shinji removed her wheelchair and unfolded it. "Ok, Baka …" She breathed, "You're going to take Drivers' Ed …Or I WILL kill you … No way I'll let you get killed just because Misato taught you how to drive!"

"Oh, so, you do actually care about me?" Shinji smirked as he reached across her to unsnap her seatbelt.

"Wha?" She gawked, blushing slightly, "No! I just don't want to have to pilot your ugly-ass, obsolete EVA."

"Uh huh …" Shinji nodded.

"What are you … HEY!" Asuka yelped as Shinji scooped her up in a cradle causing her to go into a full fledged blush as she unintentionally leaned into his chest, "I'm not an invalid! I can get out on my own!"

Shinji didn't say a word as he plopped her down into the wheelchair, "Ok, I'm lightening up your food, Asuka," Shinji teased, "For a girl who's been in a coma, you're pretty heavy …"

"WHAT? YOU BASTARD! ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT? YOU UNGRATEFUL … HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I SAVED YOUR BAKA, HENTAI TAIL AND YOUR PATHETIC, LITTLE, PURPLE, CRAP-FILLED JOYRIDE? GAAAAAAAAAAH!" Asuka screamed in rage, causing many around them to turn to look.

Shinji just smiled, "I've missed you too, Asuka," He patted her shoulder before pushing her into the apartment building, while she continued cursing.

* * *

Misato grinned when she heard the screamed, German curses from the hallway and quickly moved toward the door. The apartment had been far too quiet since everything happened. "Welcome home, Asuka!" Misato beamed as Shinji opened the door and wheeled the irate, German girl into the apartment. 

Asuka just grumbled a little as Misato approached her. "How are you feeling?" Misato asked her teenaged roommate.

"Peachy … can I get out of this stupid chair yet?" Asuka asked with an irritated tone.

"The Doctor said you need to take it easy for a while," Misato nodded firmly, "So, you're just going to have to relax! And I've already prepared us a feast in honor of your return home!" Misato beamed, not noticing Asuka's arms shoot up and grip Shinji's arm in fear.

Asuka looked and a puzzled look crossed her features when Shinji didn't look half as shocked or fearful as she was. In fact, he looked somewhat smug. He answered her mental query soon enough. "I'm sorry, Misato, but you know I have that early morning meeting, so I'm going to go ahead and call it a night …" Shinji said, prying his arm from Asuka's grasp.

"Yeah," Asuka fallowed his lead, "That trip from the hospital has wore me out … and those beds are about as comfortable as those damned futons … so, I think I'll go on to bed, too …" she said, rolling toward the bedrooms, but yelped when Misato grabbed the handles of her wheelchair.

"Oh, no, you don't, Asuka," Misato said firmly, holding the wheelchair steady, though Asuka was spinning the wheels so fast it was practically smoking, "You have to eat something to regain your strength!"

"But … but … but … if I eat your cooking, I'll wind up back in the hospital!" Asuka whined pitifully, but yelped when Misato let go of the wheelchair making the teen almost lose control and fly into a wall.

Asuka and Shinji looked at each other and then back to Misato who was hunched forward with her long, purple hair masking her eyes. "I … I see …"

"I … I know I'm a horrible guardian … and … I …" She paused to sniffle a moment and gulped before continuing. "But I'm doing the best I can … and … since I lost Kaji … you two … y-you two are all I have now and … I just want to do what I can for the both of you … I … guess I'm just the screw up everyone said I'd be!"

Shinji and Asuka paused and looked at each other, then at Misato, then at each other again, the guilt of their actions eating them away. "Ok …" Shinji sighed.

"We'll eat your cooking …" Asuka said in a soft tone as they both moved toward the kitchen.

Misato still said nothing, but followed them in. "You don't have to …" she said pitifully as they all set at the table.

"No, it's ok," Shinji said, using a pair of chopsticks to pick up some very thick noodles and took a bite. "Yeah, it's GreEEEEEEEEEEEate, Misato …" He moaned as he forced himself to swallow the decomposed-flesh-tasting noodles. Then, he blinked as he turned to see Asuka shoveling it all down at such a speed that even Touji would call rudeness.

"This is SOOOOOOOOOO good, Misato!" Asuka purred as she continued to stuff her mouth fuller and fuller.

"Umm … Asuka?" Shinji blinked.

"As much as you've been in that hospital, you should realize that compared to that garbage, this crap's French cuisine!" Asuka said before picking up the plate and shoveling down even more.

"You've got a point …" Shinji shrugged and picked up his plate, "Bottoms up!" he said before following suit with a minimum of gagging.

"I knew you'd fall for that!" Misato said with a forced laugh, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

Shinji gave a slight smile before getting up and completely throwing Misato off her game by giving her a gentle hug. "A bit untraditional, but you are a good guardian, Misato-chan." He said before going toward his room leaving the two surprised girls at the table.

"Um … Misato?" Asuka asked, watching after the way Shinji left, her eyes holding confusion and curiosity. "What's with Shinji?"

Misato smiled slightly, taking mental note of the way Asuka had said Shinji's name, which was rare anyway, but without any spitefulness either. "He's growing up, Asuka. He's growing up."

* * *

Asuka's eyes slowly fluttered open early the next morning as a strong smell made its way into her nostrils. Its effects were instant as it welcomed her to the new day. Asuka grabbed her trashcan beside her bed and emptied her stomach. 

She climbed out of the bed, her legs still a little shaky, but she was determined not to use that damned chair anymore.

She walked slowly out of her room and gulped when she saw Misato busy over the stove. "Guten Morgen , Misato …" Asuka reluctantly announced her presence.

"Oh, Guten Morgen!" Misato beamed at the redhead. "Did you rest well? Are you sure you should be standing? Are you hungry?"

"Yes, yes, and no, not really thanks," Asuka said, staring at the strange brown substance on the plates on the table. "Grits aren't really my thing …"

"…………Those are scrambled eggs …" Misato said slowly, blinking at the substance that almost looked like it was breathing.

"Where's the Baka?" Asuka said, poking the substance with a fork. "He usually makes breakfast …" She finished with a gulp as the metal fork broke off in the substance.

"Oh, he's gone to his Unit Commander meeting this morning, then to his leadership training classes." Misato stated, not glancing back as she began taking the black strips of bacon off the skillet.

"Ah, ok …" Asuka said, toying with the thick sludge on her plate before flicking it to the ceiling as she jumped to her feet in shock, "NANI!"

"Oh, long story, you familiar with the race called Autobot Transformers?" Misato asked, sitting down at the table.

"From the planet Cybertron: Optimus Prime commander, fought to protect mankind from their enemies who were invading the earth back pre-second impact before finally forcing them back and returning to Cybertron. They wanted to set up a base here just incase, but the UN proved their idiocy and said no… those Autobot Transformers?" Asuka asked, nodding curiously.

"Studied in college, too?" Misato asked dully with half closed eyes.

"Oh, yes," Asuka beamed, "I took Cybertronian/Terran War for my history elective and also took a semester in Cybertronian for a unique foreign language."

"Well, Optimus Prime and the Autobots have come to help us take on the one who sent the Angels, Asuka," Misato explained, "He's also recruited Rei and Shinji into his forces. Rei's working with the Dinobots, and Shinji's been put in command of an Autobot Ground Strike Unit. He went early this morning specially to take leadership training by Prime and some of the other Autobot leaders."

Asuka only sign of emotion was a blink.

"Asuka?" Misato asked worriedly. "Are you ok?"

Blink

"You're starting to worry me …" Misato eased away.

"The car Shinji picked me up in yesterday …" Asuka asked dangerously, "The red sports car with flame paint job … that was a self-driving Autobot, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, that was Hotrod, he's my bodyguard." Misato gulped.

"Oh, I see," Asuka nodded strangely, "Is he still here or did he go with the damned Baka?"

"Yeah … he came back after taking Shinji to Central Dogma, why?" Misato blinked.

"Good, I'll be right back …" Asuka said, standing up and taking the two plates of the sludge, and quickly left the apartment.

* * *

Shinji was tired. 

No.

Tired wasn't the word. It was far too early to get up for that crap. Far, far too early. The Unit Commander Meeting was basically the group of robots gathered together to discuss patrol schedules. That, Shinji could see as being important, but to discuss for two hours? And then … Oil Changing … "Kami-sama, why have you forsaken me …"

"Ready for your first lesson, kiddo?" The tall, red Autobot known as Ironhide said as he approached the teen. "Prime said you got a lot a potential, so we'll just go over the basic scrap at first."

"Um … ok …" Shinji blushed slightly as he followed the Autobot through the hallway of Central Dogma.

Shinji was led into a massive room with two computer consoles, one human-sized, the other Autobot-sized. "Alright, big guy, take a seat, and let's get down to teachin' and learnin'." Ironhide said as he sat at the larger console. Shinji sat down at his and looked up patiently at the Autobot.

"Oh, for the love of the Matrix, Prime, you wantin' to bore the kid to death?" Ironhide complained as he looked through his testing list on screen. "Command terminology and vocabulary … passed." He said, clicking a button, "You took these tests, kid, remember that, 'Battle strategies through out Earth history' … passed. 'Battle strategies through Cybertronian history' … passed. What the heck … 'Command professionalism'? You look like a good kid, passed. Now, here we go, scenario quizzes, these are where you learn!"

Shinji watched as questions appeared on his screen. "These are simple scenario examples, kid," Ironhide explained, "Answer how you would respond to each, the next question will depend on how you answer the previous."

"Shouldn't be so hard …" Shinji said as he read over the first question.

_Several hours later_…

"Only a few more, Shinji …" Ironhide said with an apologetic smile as the boy returned to the room after a short break.

"That's what you said four hours ago …" Shinji moaned as he plopped down into his seat.

"We'll be done in two hours, promise!" Ironhide grinned, earning a groan from Shinji.

* * *

Gendo sat inside his office patiently as Fuyutsuki finally walked into the door. "How did it go?" the Commander of NERV asked with little concern in his voice. 

"The United Nations aren't happy," Fuyutsuki sighed, "Between the fact that the Angels have been missing for months and NERV aligning with the Transformers, they're really, really unhappy. Preemptive strike unhappy."

"That's to be expected," Gendo said as his old friend sat down in front of the desk.

"Word is Commander Prime's been making you crazy." Fuyutsuki asked, quirking an eyebrow at the elder Ikari.

"He's attempting to interfere with my plans," Gendo growled, clenching his gloved fist.

"Imagine that, Optimus Prime trying to save lives," Fuyutsuki whispered under his breath.

"Prime doesn't understand," Gendo growled, narrowing his eyes on the sub-commander.

"With all do respect, Commander," Fuyutsuki said, standing up. "You are an excellent leader, but Optimus Prime's experience surpasses you by a few millennia."

Gendo started to respond when the base alarm went off. He and Fuyutsuki quickly moved to the command center and looked down at the busy Autobots and NERV Personal. "What's the situation?" Fuyutsuki asked, glancing around the commander.

"We've got a massive incoming," Maya stated from her station.

"Angel?" Gendo asked out of habit.

"No, it's the Decepticons," Gold Bug stated as Prime crossed his arms.

"Transform the Geofront." Prime ordered, pointing toward the monitor. "Ready Unit 01 and all available units for combat."

"Transform … the Geofront?" Fuyutsuki asked, turning toward Gendo.

"According to the big, red truck, our defenses weren't adequate … so the Autobots have spent the last few weeks upgrading the Geofront …" Gendo sighed, crossing his arms. "Autobots and their damned super-cannons …"

"Anything you'd like to add, Commander Ikari?" Prime asked sarcastically as he turned to his former friend.

"Yes," Gendo placed his elbows on his desk and laced his fingers, "Prep Unit 02 for launch and get Pilot Sohryu."

"But, sir," Maya gasped, turning to face him, "Asuka just got out of the hospital; she can barely stand up, let alone pilot an Eva!"

"Did I ask your opinion?" Gendo asked, glaring at the young woman, who sheepishly turned back to her console, "I didn't think so. Ready the EVA. I refuse to let a full force of Autobots and an Evangelion battle without a NERV controlled EVA involved."

Prime just narrowed his optics before turning back to the command bridge.

* * *

"Eww …" Asuka sighed as she rode in the passenger seat of Hotrod, with Misato riding beside her in the driver's seat. 

"That's what you get for dumping that glop in my seats, Red," Hotrod chuckled as he rocketed down the street toward the elevator to Central Dogma.

"Hey, I'm not the tin can who went along with the stupid Baka's plan for scaring me, am I?" Asuka shouted at the dashboard, "Speaking of which, I'm going to kick his hentai ass!"

"How is he a hentai for doing that, Asuka?" Misato asked, turning toward the raging teen.

"Oh, it's plain to see, Misato!" Asuka flailed out her arms, "He probably was wanting to scare me, so I'd crawl into his lap like a scared, little, wussy girl. Then, he was going to take advantage of me! I'm going to crawl all over him alright!"

"Hey, Red, if you wanted on top, I'm sure Shinji won't mind at all!" Hotrod chimed in, causing Asuka to turn the color of her hair.

"WHAT? Are you trying to say that I want the Baka in bed?" Asuka blanched, blushing even brighter. "Why would I ever … EVER want to do something like THAT!"

"Oh … I don't know," Hotrod drawled as he slide into the elevator sideways. "I've read some of the mission reports, and he's saved your cute, little butt a few times. You may want to show him how grateful you are …" he said suggestively.

"Oh, yeah?"

"NO, NOT THE LEATHER!"

* * *

A short while later, Asuka sat in the women's locker room, fully dressed in her decompressed plug suit. "I can do this …" Asuka said to her self as she stood up. "I can do this …" she walked outside the locker room and gasped when she saw Shinji walking with a group of Autobots. No matter how much she'd read about them, seeing the Autobots in the flesh …err metal, was a sight to behold. 

"Ok, Shinji," she heard the Autobot called Wheeljack speak as they got nearer. "We'll give you cover fire; you cut lose and show those Deceptichops how deep a hole they've dug themselves."

"Got it," Shinji nodded before his eyes fell on Asuka standing there, staring at him. "Hi, Asuka…"

"Shinji …" She started, but suddenly felt her words catch in her throat and heat rise to her cheeks. 'Mein Gott, don't blush … don't blush … don't …crap.' She thought as her eyes settled on the Autobot symbol on the other teen's chest.

"These aren't Angels out there, Asuka," Shinji said with a small smile.

"I know that!" She spat, though any spite in her voice was countered by its squeaking.

"I know, just … be careful up there, Asuka," Shinji said, patting her shoulder, "Call me if you need help, ok?"

"I won't," Asuka forced out, "I'm the Great Asuka Langley Sohryu! If anyone will be needing help, it'll be you needing mine!"

Shinji grinned at that, "More than likely. See you up top, Asuka!" he said as he and his unit passed her by.

Asuka watched them walk by, most of the Autobots giving her a small nod. She brought her hand to her chest and took a series of deep breaths. "Slow down, damn you …" she hissed at her chest, "What is wrong with me?"

Asuka quickly made her way to the plug chamber and entered her Entry Plug, not missing the fact that her hands were trembling slightly.

"I know you haven't had a sync test, Asuka," Misato came on the com, but just … do your best. The Autobots and Shinji will be with you up there, so just do the best you can."

Misato crossed her arms worriedly, jumping slightly when Maya spoke up. "Incoming!" She glanced up at the monitor to see the massive Decepticon carrier _Deception_ approaching at high speeds, despite the fact that the Geofront's newly installed cannons' fire was ripping at its hull.

The bridge crew gasped as the massive ship plunged into the armored Geofront and ripped right through it. Half of the carrier stuck up like a tower on the upper side of the shield-like platform while the front half hung over the NERV headquarters menacingly.

"Good God …" Misato gasped as Decepticons began to spill from both sides of the ship. "All units! Attack! Launch 01!" Misato ordered the bridge.

* * *

"Decepticons!" Megatron called as he leapt from the rear of the ship and blasted one of the Geofront's cannons. "BREACH THEIR DEFENSES!" 

Soundwave jumped up and grabbed the bottom of Starscream in his jet form as they flew toward one of the elevator platforms. Starscream fired a series of missiles that destroyed the shielded door and dropped Soundwave before it.

The tape-deck-based Decepticon's chest opened, and four human-sized cassettes shot out and transformed into a bird, a panther, and two humanoids. "Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage, Lazerbeak, destroy Central Dogma. The Insecticons and a large group are in route as a diversion and backup."

The four mini-Decepticons acknowledged the orders and entered the shaft. "Soundwave to Megatron," the large, blue Decepticon spoke as he pressed the side of its head, "Stage one complete."

"Excellent," Megatron grinned as he blasted another defense tower. "Decepticons! Draw out as many Autobots as you can; destroy everything!"

* * *

"Evangelus Unit has engaged Decepticons on the northern part of the Geofront, Major," Maya stated, typing at the command center. 

"What's 02's status?" Misato asked as the whole base trembled from an explosion.

"She's barely passed borderline," Maya sighed, "She's synched … barely …" Maya shook her head.

"Launch her," Gendo ordered.

"Belay that order," Misato said quickly.

"Major Katsuragi, you dare disobey my orders?" Gendo glared at the woman.

"I almost lost her once thanks to your stupid orders, SIR," Misato sneered, "I won't let you or anyone else intentionally put her in harm's way."

"I relieve you of command, Major," Gendo stated without missing a beat, "Launch the EVVVVVVVVVVVAAAAAAA" he cried out as Misato's foot shot right up between his legs, colliding with his most sensitive area with her full strength.

"Listen here, you bastard," Misato growled, standing over the toppled Gendo. "Those are my kids up there; I won't let you send them to their deaths. Do you understand me?"

"Misato, I can do this," Asuka said as she appeared on the monitor. "Trust me, I can do this. I can't let Shinji go up against these things alone … the Baka will need me to pull his ass out when he gets in over his head."

"Ok …" Misato said unsurely, staring into Asuka's determined eyes. "Launch the Eva …"

* * *

Asuka's stomach lurched as the Evangelion rocketed to the surface where Autobots and Decepticons now battled. "Ok … please work …" Asuka whispered as the Eva slowly and stiffly took a step. 

She yelped slightly when a laser blast hit her AT barrier and ricocheted away. "Come on, please, you big, red jerk, move!" she said as five green construction vehicles approached her in formation, came to a stop and transformed into robots.

"Aw, look at the little green jerks waiting to be stomped on!" Asuka grinned as she forced the EVA to take another step closer.

"Constructicons! Destroy that Evangelion!" Megatron ordered as he came to a landing near Unit 02.

"Yes, Sir!" One of the five stated before they all called out in unison, "CONSTRUCTICONS! UNITE!"

Asuka's jaw dropped as the five Decepticons shifted and changed and attached together to form a humanoid robot just slightly shorter than her Evangelion. "Devastator!" Asuka could only scream as the massive monstrosity ran toward her sluggish Eva. Devastator slammed into the Eva's AT Barrier with such force that the Evangelion stumbled backwards and fell hard on its back.

"Devastator," Megatron called while watching the scene, "They say that there's a human being piloting that thing…" he said with a grin, "I want to see it."

Asuka screamed as Devastator pushed his fingers into the AT Barrier and began digging and pulling, ripping through it. "No! Stay away!" Asuka screamed as the giant Combiner Decepticon made the shield ripple and finally shatter. "Help me!" Asuka called as the Decepticon slammed into the EVA's chest again and again, finally sinking its fingers into the dented armor and jerked the whole chest plate from Unit 02. "SHINJI!"

* * *

"Hang on, Asuka!" Misato called, hands clinched in panic. "Shinji's in route! Just hang on a little longer!" 

"All Autobots, form on Unit 02; take down Devastator!" Prime ordered, studying the battle map, "Dinobots, get outside Central Dogma; take out the Predicons and Insecticons!"

"I didn't expect Megatron to make such a strong first strike," Prime stated, "I'm impressed." He then turned as a new alarm sounded. "What's that?"

"The inner chamber's been breached!" Maya called out.

"NO!" Gendo leapt across his desk, and brought up a image of the central chamber. Prime sighed when he saw the seven-eyed Angel Lilith crucified in a lake of red LCL. "No! No!" Gendo freaked when Lazerbeak swooped in on camera and shot the lifeless Angel with missiles.

"Bring it down!" The audio picked up Rumble's voice as the room began to shake. Gendo's eyes widened as pieces of the ceiling began to fall splashing the LCL. "No …" He whispered as pieces of the metal began to strike and cut at the Angel's body, pushing it down into the LCL. "I have dreamed a dream …" Gendo closed his eyes as the broken mask of the Angel sunk into the LCL, "Now, that dream has been taken from me …"

"We have multiple Decepticons entering the base!" Maya cried out, from her console.

"What's your orders, Commander?" Misato asked, turning to the commander was. "Commander?" she asked, finding his desk empty.

"Hold the command center, Major," Prime said, moving toward the Elevator.

"Where are you going, Commander Prime?" Misato asked.

"Megatron must be stopped." Optimus said, turning to face the bridge crew. "No matter the cost."

**TO BE CONTINUED …**

C. Cowboy: Sorry for the wait. This chapter was a pain to write, and I wasn't totally satisfied with how it came out, but it touched what I wanted it to. And for the record, Usque Omnis Unus is Latin for "Till All Are One" … I think. Close enough, anyway, next chapter should come faster, and it's probably going to be one big fight scene. Next chap's title: "The Touch". More soon! And don't forget to review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Touch (minus song) **

_"As a phoenix rising from ashes, when a boy's dream is destroyed, a man's life will rise from its ruins." _

– Unknown

Gendo Ikari walked numbly toward his office, his face a blank, pale sheet. "It's over …" Gendo said to himself as he sat down at his desk. Lilith was destroyed. His plans were ruined. Third Impact would never come now, and he'd never see her again.

"You're being silly," a familiar voice spoke from behind him. He turned and saw a bright doorway with three figures, two feminine adults and a child.

"Have you forgotten what we always fought for?" the other woman said as they walked out of the light, revealing their faces. "What we died for?"

"You used to help people, dad," the boy asked, looking up at Gendo with bright, blue eyes. "Why don't you help people, anymore?"

"You don't understand …" Gendo shook his head, "Everything I ever loved is gone, I have to … it's the only way."

"Bullshit, Rokobungi!" the Japanese woman snapped, glaring at the man.

"You didn't lose everything, Spike," Carlie said as the two women placed a hand on either of Gendo's shoulders. "You're not alone."

"We're always with you, dad," Daniel nodded, hugging Gendo's leg.

"And you have our boy still with you to watch over. Optimus and Misato are doing a good job as friends, but the boy needs his father, Gendo. Be Spike again, my love. You've got to live."

Gendo opened his eyes as the office shook again and found himself alone. "No … not alone …" Gendo said as he stood up and walked over to a large painting of Central Dogma. He jerked the painting from the wall and threw it to the floor, revealing a metal plate with a palm pad below it. He placed his hand on the palm and took a deep breath.

"Usque Omnis Unus," Gendo spoke softly, and the metal plate slid back to reveal a human-sized version of Optimus Prime's blaster rifle. Gendo took the blaster and held it with both hands. He hit a switch beside the trigger to switch the power on, causing it to give off a quiet hum. "Time to bust some Deceptichops."

* * *

"Everyone, stay behind cover," Misato called out as she ducked behind the computer console with her handgun drawn as the reinforced doors began buckling. 

The doors finally gave way, and a small force of Decepticons stormed the command center. "Open fire!" Misato called out, and the NERV personnel and Autobot bridge crew began exchanging fire with the invaders.

"Keep them down; we can't let them take the AHH!" Misato screamed as the console she was hiding behind exploded, sending her flying through the air before landing right in the middle of the battle with a hard thud.

Misato pulled herself to her hands and knees and shook her head to clear the stars from her vision. Her head cleared just in time to see the panther-like Decepticon Ravage flying toward her, claws and fangs bared.

Misato screamed, curled in a ball and closed her eyes, but instead of feeling metal claws and teeth digging into her flesh, she heard a blast and Ravage cry out in pain and hit the floor.

"Lying in the center of a battlefield isn't smart, Major," she heard Gendo's voice lifting her off the ground, but she still refused to open her eyes.

"Am I dead?" she asked in a timid voice.

"Far from it. Major, open your eyes, please," Gendo spoke again and with the strange sound of humor in his voice caused her to open an eye to see the Commander holding her up with on arm and firing a massive rifle-cannon with the other.

Misato gawked as he led her back to where the Autobots were pinned down, Gendo walking backward and firing the whole way.

"Commander Ikari?" Gold Bug blanched as he saw the NERV commander pull a plasma grenade, put it in the barrel of his rifle and fire it into the Decepticons' cover.

Gendo spun and ducked as the grenade went off, and a few Decepticons screamed in shock and pain. When some of the screams died, Gendo gave an evil smirk.

"Who lit the spark in your tailpipe?" Kup asked, blinking his optics at the commander.

Gendo ignored him and turned to Goldbug. "Bumblebee, why are you hiding behind here?" he asked in a dead serious tone.

"Uh, Commander Ikari?" Gold Bug stared dumbly at his one-time friend.

Gendo cocked his cannon and looked up at him, "Lone Ranger and Silver maneuver. And call me Spike."

"Welcome back, buddy," Gold Bug laughed as he transformed and started playing Limp Bisket's 'My Way or The Highway' on his radio.

"Good to be back," Gendo gave a smirk as he sat in the driver's side and rolled down the window.

* * *

"Hang on, Asuka!" Shinji called out as he pushed his Evangelion to the limit, dashing through the city to get to her in time. Asuka's screams has died down to low moans and groans. "Not again …" Shinji gritted his teeth, remember her making similar sounds when the Fifteenth Angel attacked her. That wasn't going to happen again. Period. "I won't fail you again, Asuka!" 

Shinji made it to where the Deception was nose-down in the Geofront and started to go around when a squadron of Jet-type Decepticons divebombed him and blasted the ground out from under his feet. Shinji cried out as he hit the ground and rolled back behind the ship to take cover.

Shinji punched the ground as he began getting frustrated. "I have to get to her …" he growled as he peeked around, but ducked to dodge a second divebomb. Shinji's temper flared as he heard Asuka's beginning to sob through the radio, and had the attack not been in the command center, they would have seen his synch ratio begin to rise. "Mother, help me … I can't let her get hurt again … please …"

Shinji growled in rage as the Evangelion's eyes widened, and it opened its mouth to bellow a roar. It stood to its feet and turned to face the massive, Decepticon carrier. It let out a demonic roar as it gripped the ship so tightly its fingers dug through the armor and it began pulling it up.

"What in Cybertron's name?" Thundercracker gasped as the ship was pulled from Geofront and held high in the air by Unit 01.

The Evangelion screamed a few times as an AT Barrier shot upwards like a laser beam, splitting the ship in half. "So, that's the power of the Evangelion?" Megatron stated to himself, taking his attention from Unit 02's beating.

"ALL FIGHTERS RETREAT!" Starscream yelled as the Eva threw the tail end of the ship their way, then the front end.

"IT'S TOO FAST!" Thundercracker screamed as the Eva took off their way. "WE CAN'T OUT RUN IT!"

"We don't have to out run it, you fool!" Starscream replied, "We just have to out run YOU!"

STARSCREAM! HELP ME!" Thundercracker screamed as the Evangelion grabbed it and crushed his jet-form in its hand before turning to where Devastator still had Unit 02 pinned down and taking a pummeling.

"BEEN NICE KNOWING YOU, THUNDERCRACKER!" Starscream yelled as he did a fly-by.

Unit 01 ignored the wing commanding Decepticon and made a dash toward Devastator. The Combiner never saw it coming till he felt the nose of Thundercracker impaled into his back.

Devastator screamed and rolled off Asuka to face his purple-armored attacker. "Who do you think you a-" The Decepticon Combiner asked, only to be cut off when 01 picked him up by the neck and roared at him like a raving animal.

"Stop playing, Devastator! Rip that weakling apart!" Megatron cheered from the sideline, only to wince when the largest of the Decepticons was thrown like a lawn dart into a building.

Devastator was visibly stunned. Never had he been manhandled like this before. He didn't have long to think about it before the sun was blocked by Unit 01 leaping toward him.

"Don't let that purple thing get you cornered!" Megatron 'coached' before turning at the sound of a air horn. Megatron didn't have time to move as the red, box-style semi slammed into him, pinning him into a building. "Prime …" Megatron climbed out from the rubble as Optimus Prime transformed to his robot-mode.

"This is the end of the line, Megatron," Prime said, pointing his blaster at his arch-foe. "One must stand. One must fall."

"Why throw away your life so recklessly?" Megatron asked, taking a fighting stance.

"That's a question you should ask yourself, Megatron." Prime returned, narrowing his optics.

"You cannot …" Devastator growled before he was picked up by the Evangelion and slammed into another building, "...defeat me!"

The Evangelion growled as he gripped the Combiner's head and began forcing it into the building till it crumbled, and they both tumbled through the debris

Close by, Megatron gasped when Prime tackled and pinned him against Unit 02's thigh and punched him in the face. But before Prime could attack again, Megatron kicked him off and blasted his side. "I'm going to rip out your optics!" Megatron screamed as he pounced at the stunned Autobot leader.

Prime rolled with the pounce and kicked the Decepticon off him. He twisted into the roll, came up on his knee and shot Megatron twice in the shoulder. "That's one for one, Megatron," Optimus stated, climbing back to his feet.

Devastator screamed as his chest plate was ripped off and used as a hammer to slam him back to the ground. The Evangelion screamed as he jumped on the Combiner, pinning him down with his knees, and its hands gripped its head again, this time squeezing tighter and tighter.

Prime gasped as Megatron got another hit on his side this time with a jagged piece of metal, but ran through it, grabbed Megatron, lifted the Decepticon up, powerbombed him in to the concrete and stomped his chest, putting a large dent in Megatron's chest plate.

"It's over, Megatron." Prime wheezed as he lifted the battered, dented robot into the air and then threw him with all his strength into a damaged building, which instantly collapsed on the battered Decepticon. Prime watched for a moment before turning his back and starting toward the fallen, red Evangelion. "Now to check on the girl."

"This is for hurting Asuka …" Shinji stated in a tone that would make Rei sound emotional as he continued to squeeze Devastator's head, ignoring the robot's screams and the streaming water and oil spraying from between the Eva's fingers. A moment later, Devastator's head exploded in fire, oil and water, and its body broke apart into five smaller, unconscious and badly damaged robots.

Unit 01 rose from the damaged robots and let out a victorious roar, then turned to the Decepticons and Autobots watching the fight. "Who else wants some?" Shinji shot angrily to the Decepticons.

The Decepticons quickly scattered.

Optimus Prime limped around to the back of the Evangelion and fumbled with the plug section of the damaged Evangelion. He accessed the controls of the Eva and ejected the plug from the damaged bio-machine. "Is she ok, Optimus?" Shinji asked as 01 approached Optimus and the damaged 02.

"She's knocked out, but I don't see anything majorly wrong with her." Prime said before glancing up at the Eva. "You did well, son."

Shinji blushed and smiled at the Autobot leader, but then took a look of horror when Prime was struck from behind by energy blasts.

"FALL!" Megatron screamed from a few yards away, firing his main cannon at Optimus, striking him repeatedly in the back. "FALL! **FALL!**"

Optimus doubled over and tried to shield the plug with his battered body before falling forward over the plug.

"NO!" Shinji screamed, staring at the badly damaged Optimus. He took several deep breaths before his wide eyes turned to Megatron who was staring at Prime's body smugly. "**COWARD!**"

Megatron didn't even see what hit him before he was lifted into the air by Unit 01. "PUT ME DOWN, YOU MONSTER!" Megatron screamed as he blasted the Evangelion point blank in the face, but didn't even scratch the Eva's paint job. Megatron screamed out when the Evangelion's other hand's thumb and pointer finger gripped his arm and cannon and began to squeeze.

"Do you know what we do to useless, pathetic insects on Earth, Megatron?" Shinji growled. Megatron screamed when his cannon arm was jerked from its socket, spraying the Evangelion's fingers with oil, water, and sparks. "We pull off their arms and legs," Shinji stated as he began to squeeze him.

"M-mercy!" Megatron cried as his body began to crunch and bend.

"You know, you're not worth killing quickly, Megatron." Shinji snarled, "You're nothing but trash." Shinji then gave him another hard squeeze. "And you throw trash away!" Shinji said as 01 threw Megatron like a fast ball straight out of Tokyo-3's city limits and into the mountains. The Decepticon Leader was screaming the whole way.

Shinji gave Optimus another look and the rage continue to rise. Optimus Prime was the first to ever really treat him as a equal … this wasn't fair … "IT'S NOT FAIR!" Shinji screamed as he felt his body growing lighter in the LCL.

"Shinji … calm down …" Asuka whispered weakly over the com link. "It's over … see? They're retreating … calm down …"

Shinji took a deep breath and felt himself stop floating and rested in the seat inside his plug. "Are you alright, Asuka? And Prime, is he ok?"

"I've been … better, but … his … eyes … they're not shining anymore …" Asuka said weakly.

Shinji closed his eyes and said the one thing that came to his mind. "Shit."

* * *

Rumble barely got out the door with the Insecticons as majority of the invading crew was wiped out even before Starscream's signal for retreat sounded. "Where're you boys going?" Gold Bug yelled as Gendo hung out the driver's side window, blasting at their rears. 

"What happened to the _Deception_?" Rumble asked, looking up at the gaping hole in the Geofront where the ship once rested.

"Who cares? RUN!" Frenzy replied as they all took to the air to join the other Decepticons all flying in the direction 01 threw their leader.

Gendo sat back in the driver's seat of Goldbug and sighed. "You know, a part of me missed that."

"Glad to hear it, Spike," Gold Bug replied in chipper tone.

"Commander Ikari," Misato spoke through the radio inside Gold Bug.

"Ikari here, what's the situation?" Gendo replied.

"The Geofront and Central Dogma took heavy damage, sir." Misato informed, "The Decepticons are retreating but … Sir, Commander Prime's down."

"Bumblebee …" Gendo breathed.

"On my way to the surface now," Gold Bug replied, accelerating toward the elevator.

* * *

The NERV and Autobot Command crew and three Evangelion pilots stood in the med-bay in the Autobot's flagship the Ark, all gathered around a table where Optimus Prime's broken body laid. "How is he, Perceptor?" Ultra Magnus asked the telescope transformer examining the damages. Shinji didn't even realize he was holding his breath until a small hand gripped his. To his surprise, he glanced to the side where Asuka was seated in her wheelchair not even looking at him, but her fingers were laced with his. 

A moment later, Perceptor transformed to his robot mode and glanced around the room.

"Well?" Gendo asked, his voice surprised the humans present with the worry in it.

"Spit it out, 'Ceptor," Hotrod stated in one of his rare moments of seriousness.

Perceptor took a deep breath before glancing down at the unconscious Prime. "I fear his wounds are …"

**To Be Continued …**

C. Cowboy: Now for an added bonus, a preview of an upcoming fic from **Fusion CowboyChaos Productions** coming out very, very soon.

**(-v-)**

Shinji Ikari: They told me there was nothing out there, nothing to fear. But the night my friends were murdered I caught a glimpse of something. I've looked for it ever since. I went around the world, searched in all the shadows. And there is something out there in the darkness, something terrifying. Something that will not stop until it gets revenge... Me.

**(-v-)**

Shinji Ikari sat on his knees in the dojo high in the Chinese mountains. The wise martial arts master stood before him with his hands in his lap.

"You've traveled the world... Now, you must journey inwards... to what you really fear... it's inside you..." The teacher spoke as several young martial artists walked in the side of the room. "There is no turning back."

Shinji jumped to his feet, barely missing staff hitting where he sat, and brought his forearms up to block a second strike from the opposite side.

"You're friend's death was not your fault." The teacher stated as Shinji ducked and blocked several attacks.

"Yes, it …" Shinji started, but gasped when he felt a staff get past his defense, striking his side.

"Your training is nothing." The teacher snapped, jumping to his feet to give Shinji a surprise attack that he easily deflected. "The will to act is everything."

**(-v-)**

Shinji stood outside the monastery with his things thrown over his back. "Shinji, I have one last lesson to teach you." The teacher stated, as he stepped forward toward the young man. "A man can be broken. He can be killed or locked up as you have seen, but if you make yourself more than a man, if you devote yourself to an ideal," the teacher stated, handing Shinji a jet-black cloak, "you become something else entirely."

Shinji stared at the black masked-cloak before looking up at his teacher. "Which is?" Shinji asked staring at the pointy-eared mask.

"Legend, Shinji," his teacher said, bowing, "Legend."

**(-v-)**

"How long will you be staying in Tokyo-3, Shinji?" Rei Ayanami asked from the opposite seat of Shinji on their private jet.

"However long it takes," Shinji said, staring out the window as the rebuilt city appeared on the horizon.

"However long it takes for what?" Rei asked in her usual monotone voice, but with a hint of curiosity added.

"Till the people of Tokyo-3 see that their city doesn't belong to criminals and the corrupt." Shinji stated firmly.

**(-v-)**

"This is a high-performance combat suit based roughly on the Evangelion's containment armor," Kit Fuyutsuki, CEO of Ikari Industries, said to his new boss. "Yes, I did check with my Uncle before I 'borrowed' the design for the containment armor." He then pointed from the armor to a belt and small gun. " it comes included with a utility harness and magnetic grappling gun."

"What about these prints?" Shinji asked, holding up a pair of blueprints for an assault vehicle.

"Oh, that? That's the Tumbler. Still got some bugs to work out on that design, but it's almost ready to build a prototype."

**(-v-)**

**This Summer**

**(-v-)**

"There seems to be more criminals than people who obey the laws these days, Shinji-kun," Misato sighed as she leaned into the couch in the main room of Ikari Manor. "What's going to be come of this city if good people continue to do nothing?" she continued on, ignoring the strange look crossing Shinji's face. "The whole city will go to the bats!"

**(-v-)**

**Evil**

**(-v-)**

A thug ran through the darkest alleyways of Tokyo-3, panic and tears covering his face as he pointed his trembling gun at every shadow. "Oh, God, oh God, oh God, help me, please!" the criminal begged, running as fast as he could.

He finally found a very dark, shadowy dead end and shrunk back in the shadows to hide. He heard footsteps and fired his gun where it sounded like it came from till the gun clicked empty.

**(-v-)**

**Fears the Knight **

(-v-)

The thug squinted his eyes, trying to see if he got him. "Where'd he go … WHERE ARE YOU?" He screamed as two pure white, demonic eyes opened directly behind him, shining in the shadows.

"Here." A calm yet menacing voice spoke behind the criminal as a he was engulfed in the shadows.

**CRUSADE: LEGEND OF THE DARK KNIGHT**

"So, what do you think about this urban legend of 'The Batman'?" Misato asked Shinji, taking a swig of wine.

"Honestly, Misato," Shinji laughed, winking at his former guardian. "Any man who runs around dressed up like a bat obviously has some serious issues."

**_Coming this Summer_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Exodus part 1**

"How do you feel, mighty Megatron?" Starscream said smugly from the Decepticon camp in a large cavern near Mount Fuji.

"I'll kill you once I'm repaired, Starscream …" Megatron groaned as Soundwave worked at repairing the heavily damaged body of the Decepticon leader.

"Talk's cheap, scrap heap," Starscream said in a singsong voice, looking over Megatron's damages. His arm was severed and his body from the chest down was crunched, dinted and compacted from the Evangelion's squeezing fist.

"Soundwave is receiving a transmission, Megatron." The purple Decepticon spoke up, interrupting Starscream's tirade.

"Starscream, go see how the repairs on the Constructicons are coming..." Megatron nodded the egotistical flyer away then turned to his second in command. "What is it, Soundwave, if it's the Autobots gloating I don't want to hear it."

"Negative Megatron, transmission source unknown, tracking programs failure." Soundwave said in his usual monotone voice.

"Fine, lets hear what whoever this is has to say." Megatron sighed as Soundwave transformed into a stereo radio.

_"Greeting Decepticons, am I speaking with the commander?"_ the voice said through Soundwave's speakers.

"I am Megatron …" Megatron growled.

_"A pleasure to finally meet you, Commander Megatron, I have admired you since your earlier earth campaigns."_ The man spoke in a business tone. _"But I am well aware of your dislike of small talk so I will get right to the point."_

"Then get to it, and don't waste my time." Megatron snapped, glaring at the Soundwave.

_"Yes, of course, I observed your assault on Tokyo-3, Commander and I saw you were heavily damaged, and I was merely curious on your physical condition …"_

"My condition is none of your business," Megatron cut him off.

_"I was merely curious, curious as if you would like a body of greater power? Possibly … an Evangelion body?"_

"What's in it for you?" Megatron narrowed his optics.

_"We have the same goals, Commander, a wise man always enforces the greatest who travels a parallel path."_

"I'm listening," Megatron smirked, "You know my name, what do I call you?"

_"My name's Keel, Commander."_

* * *

The NERV and Autobot Command crew and three Evangelion pilots stood in the med-bay in the Autobot's flag ship the Ark, all gathered around a table where Optimus Prime's broken body laid. "How is he, Perceptor?" Ultra Magnus asked the telescope transformer who was examining the damages. Shinji didn't even realize he was holding his breath till a small hand gripped his. To his surprised he glanced to the side where Asuka was seated in her wheelchair not even looking at him, but her fingers were laced with his.

A moment later Perceptor transformed to his robot mode and glanced around the room.

"Well?" Gendo asked his voice surprised the humans presence with the worry in it.

"Spit it out, Ceptor," Hotrod stated in one of his rare moments of seriousness.

Perceptor took a deep breath before glancing down at the unconscious Prime. "I fear his wounds are …" Perceptor sighed, and turned to type in a few keystrokes on his panel.

"Listen you overgrown tin can, tell us already! Can you fix him?" Asuka snapped, making Shinji yelp when she almost broke his fingers in her grasp.

"His wounds are repairable, but they have caused major damage to almost all his transformation systems. They'll all have to be replaced and his vehicle form reset. He has around a ninty nine percent chance of survival." Preceptor stated, turning to work on his computer.

"Drama queen …" Asuka mumbled as the whole room seemed to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Ha-ha! I knew it would take more then that to get rid of you, Prime," Gendo gave a hearty laugh that stunned most of the NERV personnel present, especially Shinji Ikari.

"So why are all of you gathered around here acting like I'm on my death bed?" Prime said weakly glancing around at the smiles around his bed. "The Decepticons are more then likely preparing a secondary assault. You've got work to do. Spike?"

"Yes Prime?" Gendo spoke up, acknowledging the name.

"You have full command." Prime said, then laid back. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be shutting down for my overhaul."

"You heard him people, let's get this base back up and running," Gendo said loudly as they all started to move from the med bay.

Shinji let Ritsuko take Asuka for her own check up and started to walk toward the elevator to Central Dogma when he heard someone calling his name.

Shinji turned and was surprised to see his father approaching him with a package under his arm. "Shinji. You're what? Fifteen now?"

"Um … yeah …" Shinji said in confusion at the strange tone of voice he hadn't heard since he was a small child.

"I'm not going to say things are going to be perfect between us." Gendo stated his face the same blank slate as it always was. "But things will change. I promise you that." He said holding out the shoebox toward the young man.

Shinji stared in confusion before finally slowly carefully opening the top of the box, somewhat expecting a bomb to explode. Shinji's mouth opened in awe as faint tears formed in the corner of his eyes as he saw countless pictures of various sizes of a younger Gendo and a woman who looked a great deal like Ayanami. "Mom …" Shinji whispered before glancing up where his father was before only to find the man walking away. "Thanks dad!" Shinji called out with a smile on his face.

Shinji with a bounce in his step decided to check on Asuka in the medical center of Central Dogma he walked in to see Asuka standing with a cane. "See, bitch, I told you I could do it, but did you believe me? I can walk now, you can go back to your little computer orgy like the commander told you to do like a good little ass licker." Asuka said smugly to the slightly scowling Dr. Akagi.

"I see you're feeling better Asuka," Shinji smirked as he leaned against the door.

"Hi Shinji," Ritsuko said before turning to the redheaded German, "I never said you couldn't, you were the one whimpering and crying about being stuck in a wheelchair."

Asuka blushed slightly and avoided looking at Shinji, "Now actually I believe Asuka was wanting to talk to you," Ritsuko gave a very Misato-like smile toward the now fully glowing red teenaged girl.

"I do not!" Asuka gaped.

"But you just told me …" Ritsuko started but Asuka cut her off.

"That was the drugs!" Asuka said forcefully.

"I didn't give you any, dear."

"LCL THEN!"

"I'll be in my office, and give you two some couple time," Ritsuko winked, as she got up and walked into her private office space.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about, Asuka?" Shinji asked curiously.

"I … uh … well …" Asuka mumbled glancing around the room. "You see … um … I'm still the better pilot. You're still a Baka, remember that ok?" She said, before lowering her voice, "Could you shut the door for a second … ya know … privacy … and all …"

"Asuka, what's wrong?" Shinji asked, as he did as he was told and shut the door.

Asuka let out a deep sigh. "Ok, I'm only going to say this once. Being in a coma I was still pretty much able to think, and well … I got to thinking … about … well … don't take this the wrong way but … I was kind of … in a platonic … nonsexual … nonhentai way … thinkingaboutyou."

"Thinking … about me?" Shinji asked looking around, and finally pointed to himself questioningly with a blush of his own.

Asuka was now full out glowing purple with embarrassment. "Yes, YOU DON'T MAKE ANY SENSE! No matter how much I try to MAKE you leave me alone, you always are there to either save me or cheer me up when you can't. And I … well … you know … um … you know … sorta … Gott damn it!" Asuka finally exclaimed and threw her arms around him. "ThanksforalwaysbeingthereformeevenwhenIdidn'tdeserveit."

"Um … you're … welcome Asuka …" Shinji now was glowing almost the same color she was. "Any time …" he chuckled nervously.

"I … I'm serious, Shinji … I realized I'd be dead ten times over if it wasn't for you backing up my greatness." She confessed avoiding eye contact. And finally on impulse that surprised both of them she moved in to kiss him on the cheek, but pulled back quickly. "So anyway. Thank you, Shinji." She said moving away leaning into her cane. "If word of this gets out to anyone. Anyone at all. You will be murdered. And your body will never be recovered. Understand?"

"Under-understand," Shinji gulped.

"I'm glad we had this talk." Asuka nodded firmly.

"R-Right," Shinji nodded numbly as he turned and left her alone.

Shinji walked out into the hall and a smile grew on his face. It all made sense now. He grinned to himself as he made his way to the central command center.

He made a short trip to the currently being restored command complex and smiled even brighter when spotted Major Katsuragi signing some papers for Maya.

"Misato?" Shinji spoke up as he marched toward her.

"Hi, Shinji-kun what's…" Her sentence was cut short when Shinji grabbed, her swung her downward in his arms and gave her a deep long tongue kiss. Shinji finally pulled away and lifted Misato to her feet. "Shinji …" She breathed with a stunned expression. "Not to sound … ungrateful or … uh… where'd that come from?"

"What's it matter, Misato," Shinji laughed. "This is just a big dream, like the one where everyone was saying congratulations to me! I mean … LOOK AT IT! Giant Robots that talk like human beings, my father's being nice and gave me pictures of my mother, Asuka's friendly and hugged me and kissed my cheek. It's one big dream!"

"The kid's finally cracked …" Ironhide whispered to Maya.

Shinji twirled around and caught his knee on a desk. "OUCH!" He yelped as he held his knee and jumped around on one leg. His hopping finally began to slow as the color faded from his features. "That … hurt … and … I … didn't … wake up …" Shinji said lowering his foot to the ground as he finally turned to Misato and his face showed pure horror.

"That … Asuka … Father … you … not … dream?" Shinji stammered, and it was all Misato could do to keep from sitting down in the floor and roll with laughter.

"Oh yeah, Shinji-chan," Misato said flirtily bending over so Shinji had a plain view down her top. "That was a good kiss, baby, just wait till we get home. I'll show you something to dream about."

Shinji stood there for close to a minute. No movement, barely even breathing till he finally bellowed a loud girl-like scream and ran from the command center screaming the whole way, leaving Misato fall to the floor laughing and crying.

Cliffjumper and Prowl looked at each other and shrugged. "Humans." They muttered in unison before going back to work.

* * *

Gendo and Fuyutsuki sat in Commander Ikari's office taking a short lunch break when the buzzer on Gendo's desk chimed.

"Commander Ikari … Commander Fuyutsuki … I think you'll want to see this …" Blaster called from the bridge of the Ark. The two commanders looked at each other before Gendo pressed the send button. "We're on our way."

The two quickly made their way to the Autobot's ship, and looked up at the red radio-based Autobot. "What's the situation?"

"Well, you guys know that the Ark is tricked out with the finest radio, sound, and radar systems the Autobots have available," Blaster said, an uncharacteristic nervousness in his voice, "Well … we picked up some … well … for lack of a better word, some tripped out shit on the last planet of your solar system."

"What is it?" Fuyutsuki asked, as Gendo narrowed his eye.

"I'll just show you." Blaster said pressing a few buttons as a holographic map filled the center of the bridge. "See there's Pluto. Well … watch." He said pointing toward the last planet in the sun's rings.

"What in …" Fuyutsuki breathed when another 'planet' approached Pluto. It was roughly three times the size of the Earth's moon and had a single ring around it in large spikes extending toward the ninth planet of the Milky Way. Gendo and Fuyutsuki both gasped when the invading planet attached itself to Pluto, ripped it apart, and sucked it into itself.

"My god …" Gendo breathed.

"Say hi to the bad guy …" Blaster sighed, staring at the monster planet.

"How long till it reaches Earth?" Fuyutsuki asked, looking physically ill.

"If Unicron doesn't slow down …" Blaster said examining the hologram. "I give him three weeks. But if we're lucky he'll slow down and eat some more of the planets before he gets here."

"So what do we do, Ikari?" Fuyutsuki asked turning to find the Commander already had left the bridge.

* * *

Gendo entered the med bay of the Ark and approached Prime who was speaking to Preceptor as he and Red Alert removed his chest plate. "Prime? How are you holding up?"

"Oh I'm fine, but the energon dispensers could use some work." Prime said glancing to his old friend. "I'm glad you finally came around, Spike."

"Unicron's in our system, Prime. It already destroyed Pluto." Gendo stated, tightening his jaw. "Any idea how we can stop it?"

Prime sighed and looked toward the ceiling. "Give Blaster a message for me. Order him to contact Cybertron. Have every warp capable Autobot ship on world and any between Cybertron and Earth to come here immediately. You contact the UN, show them Unicron and show them any footage we have of Pluto's destruction. Tell them the Earth is doomed, I'll record a message shortly telling the people of Earth they will be welcomed on Cybertron as they once welcomed us among them."

"That's it then … huh?" Gendo gave a trembling breath.

"Evacuation's the only available option, old friend …" Prime said sadly, "I'm sorry we couldn't be more help…"

* * *

Keel smiled as he looked from his platform at the group of white smiling Mass Production model Evangelion Units. "Almost ready," an engineer said as he approached the chairman of SEELE.

"Wonderful, and what of the new project I instructed?" Keel asked.

"We took one of the Mass Pro Models and reworked it as ordered, replacing core DNA with that of the first three Evangelion Units again as ordered. Project Galvatron is at 45 completion."

"And the hidden dummy plug system?" Keel asked, smiling.

"Installed, and awaiting mental algorithm programming," the engineer nodded.

"You've done well, expect a raise in pay, my friend," Keel patted the engineer's shoulder and smiled as he exited the room.

The engineer beamed and walked away, not noticing the red and black mechanical bird watching his every movement.

**To Be Continued**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Armageddon part 1: Shattered Hope **

The full United Nations Council sat waiting as Gendo Ikari appeared on the screen. "What is this urgent news you've called us all together about?" the chairman spoke up, clearly agitated.

"I come with bad news I'm afraid," Gendo spoke up in his usual all business tone, "We have determined the origin of the Angels. They have come from the galactic being known as Unicron." Gendo's image was replaced on screen by footage captured of the planet-sized monster. "It is approaching rapidly toward Earth. I have spoken with Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots of Cybertron, and he has agreed to allow the people of earth to pilgrimage to Cybertron while the Autobots aid NERV and the UN in preparing as best a defense against Unicron as possible. But we need your assistance. If we are going to even attempt to stop Unicron, we must stand together."

"So you expect us to just allow you to load up all of mankind and ship them to another planet?" the Chairman scoffed, "There must be another more peaceful way."

"Sixty Eight billion other worlds thought the same thing, Mr. Chairman," Gendo spoke icily, "and none are here to tell us how they met their more peaceful doom."

"We must debate this," The Chairman spoke up over the now very active council. "We will contact you when we've made our decision. Thank you, Commander."

The Chairman then leaned over to whisper to his assistant. "Contact Mr. Keel, have the Mass Produced Evangelions prepped for attack. Ikari's up to something, and I don't like it."

* * *

Asuka groaned at the loud banging continued outside her door. "DAMN IT, BAKA, I'LL GET UP IN A SECOND!" She screamed at the wall as she covered her head with the pillow. The banging didn't cease. "What the shit?" She grumbled, kicking her legs out over the side of the bed and sat up drowsily. She threw open the door and blinked to find the hallway abandoned, yet the muffled banging continued.

She padded to the kitchen where Misato was kicked back drinking a beer. "What in God's name is going on?" Asuka asked her guardian.

"What? You mean the noise?" Misato blinked in mock-confusion.

"No, I'm talking about me being placed in the custody of a idiot drunken prostitute wanna-be," Asuka placed her fists on her hips, "YES THE DAMNED NOISE,WHAT IS IT?"

Misato smirked as she got to her feet, and walked to the kitchen window. "Oh just this," She said as she threw open the window to give a great view of what looked like a super canon, half way completed where the hole from the Decepticon's ship in the Geofront was.

Asuka blinked a few times before she staggered back toward her room, and returned dressed and moving toward the door. She left the apartment ignoring Misato's yells, growling angrily. She wasn't sure what she was angry about but for some reason the thought of the overgrown peashooter made her infuriated with Shinji. Maybe she just wanted something to yell at the Baka. In any case, the Baka, sorry Officer Baka, was probably involved in that thing. And he had the gall to just up and work on that thing without telling her anything of it? How DARE he!

Asuka ran all the way to the construction yard, flipping off the Autobot who tried to tell her to slow down, and finally spotted Shinji in his Autobot uniform next to the hunched over Unit 01 talking to the Autobot Wheeljack and Red Alert.

"Baka!" Asuka half growled half screamed as she stomped toward the teen and robots.

Shinji blinked a few times before the three turned to the fuming redhead, "Um … yes Asuka?" Shinji asked, doing a mental check list to see what he might have done to upset her.

"Don't yes, Asuka me, Baka," Asuka all but screamed in the Japanese boy's face. "What in EVA's name do you think you're doing? Huh?" She growled, her eyes burning with anger.

"Um … working …" Shinji stared back, even more confused.

"EXACTLY, and what pray tell are you 'Working' on, Baka-Shinji-kun?" Asuka snapped out, placing her hands on his shoulders, and Shinji could feel her claw-like nails poking through the fabric of his uniform top.

"Um, a defense against Unicron of course and … did you just call me Baka-Shinji-kun?" Shinji blinked, the confusion mounting when her face, either from rage or embarrassment, colored pink.

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" Asuka snapped.

"Excuse me, Pilot Sohryu," Wheeljack spoke up, but back stepped at the intensity of the glare the redhead gave him.

"Am I talking to you, you overgrown jalopy?" Asuka snapped before turning back to Shinji, "Mind filling me in on why you're working on this and left me and Misato at home with no breakfast and the house not cleaned up? Do you expect us to do the chores now that you're a big Autobot Unit Commander, making Misato and me your concubines and house cleaners, huh?"

"WHAT?" Shinji gapped at Asuka's rant, and his face colored at the mental images it created. Unfortunately Asuka noticed the blush.

"That's it isn't it, you are not only a Baka, Shinji, but you're also a Hentai, and a sexist pig!" Asuka screamed, while Shinji tried to calm her down to avoid any MORE attention around them.

"Asuka, that's not it at all," Shinji gave a hissing whisper, trying to hint to her to stop making a scene, "We have to have some means to fight back you know, unless you want to be giant robot chow."

"Shinji Ikari, you are an Evangelion pilot," Asuka growled, "We don't need any help, with the Evangelions, NERV is unbeatable, we don't need any help to beat a big stupid robot!" She lectured as what seemed to be a small eclipse passed over.

"Ok, maybe you'd like to tell him that," Shinji said pointing at the air where a large planetoid appeared to have taken orbit between the earth and the sun.

"Tha-that's Unicron?" Asuka gasped, unconsciously grabbing Shinji's arm.

"I may have had my bouts with depression, Asuka, but having the human race wiped out and all life on earth treated like a Wonderball candy isn't something I want to let happen without a fight." Shinji stated more confidently then he felt, and he mentally made a note to thank Prime for teaching him how to do that. "So you can either help out, Asuka, or you can go back home and wait for the fire works to start."

Asuka stared at the planetoid for a few moments, before glancing at Shinji in a way he had never seen before. "What can I do?"

**

* * *

"All systems are normal, Mr. Keel." One of the computer techs said as they monitored the cyberbrain and spark transfer process. "It seems like the body is accepting the implants."**

"Excellent, how do you feel Megatron?" Keel spoke into the microphone headset straight into the cyberbrain transplant.

"How do you think, fool?" Megatron's voice growled through the com. "Give me control of my body."

"Don't worry; we have one more thing to do before we give you full control, Megatron," Keel smiled evilly, "Won't be long now." He said turning off the com system. "How's the control plug coming?"

"Almost ready to insert, sir," a tech replied, before finishing typing a sequence into the computer. "All's ready, sir."

Keel walked to watch as a large plug was being lowered to the large hole in the tarp covering a towering Evangelion-like body. "As soon as we place this in you're ready to go, Megatron."

The leader of SEELE watched with interest as the plug was just about to be inserted but he and everyone else in the control room gasped in horror as the massive arm reached out from under the tarp and grasped the control plug. "Don't worry about it, I gained control on my own." A booming demonic voice sounded from under the tarp.

The fist closed in around the control plug and completely crushed the object before grasping the tarp and pulling it off. The Towering Evangelion-like form was in red and purple armor similar to that of Evangelion Unit 01 but its head was adorned by a red and purple crown and its face was uncovering revealing demonic yet humanoid features, which showed a smug smirk at the moment. "Mega … Megatron?" Keel gulped staring up at the hybrid Evangelion/Decepticon.

"No," his voice sounded darkly, "Megatron is no more, Keel. I am Galvatron, Dark God of the Transformers." He broke free of the restraints and his glowing red optics stared down at the control room. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must regroup my troops." Galvatron growled before the body began to shift and change into the form of a massive flying battleship. Plasma cannons shot up blasting out the roof of the compound before rocketing out past the falling rubble.

"Lieutenant … um … get me the UN…" Keel said staring at the gapping hole in the roof of the compound.

**

* * *

Shinji wiped the sweat from his brow as he climbed out of the Entry Plug inside Central Dogma. He ran his hand through his hair trying to push some of the remaining LCL from it, before blinking in surprise as a group of Autobots began moving on his Evangelion replacing some armor pieces. "What's going on?" he asked, as his father stepped up.**

"Something I hope you won't need, but with everything going on … better safe then sorry." Gendo said.

"How'd the meeting with the UN go?" Shinji asked, watching the Autobots work.

"The Autobots have helped you grow up more then I did," Gendo changed the subject. "Almost to spite what I was trying to do."

"Right, father," Shinji said staring at Unit 01's armored face. "You wanted me to bring about the end of the world right? Thanks to that thing up there I guess I'm off the hook, huh?"

"I deserve that …" Gendo dropped his head.

"No," Shinji said still not looking at his father. "You deserve to be left behind when Unicron gets through if we don't stop him. That's what you deserve."

"If we live through this," Shinji walked past his father, "Maybe I can learn to forgive you. But I'll never forget. Remember that." Shinji said, walking out of the Eva Cage. Gendo watched him exit to where Asuka was waiting on him.

"I wonder. Was it the Autobots who fixed the damage I did to you son, or the spitfire I gave you?" Gendo smirked to himself before turning back to the worker Autobots.

"So …" Asuka started awkwardly as they walked down the hallway. "How much longer till the big gun's done, Baka?" she asked, but with no malice in the use of the term 'baka'.

"If nothing goes wrong, it should be completed by the end of the week." Shinji replied, with a yawn.

"How early did you get there this morning anyway?" Asuka asked again, a hint of concern in her voice.

"I think I started work around three thirty this morning, why?" Shinji rubbed his eyes.

"Baka, you need to rest sometime," Asuka scolded. "I know you didn't go to sleep till eleven thirty last night. That's three hours, and that's not healthy, Shinji."

Shinji stopped dead still in the hall. "Did you just call me by my actual name?"

"It's your name isn't it, Stupid?" Asuka said looking away quickly as if to hide her face. "Go find a cot or better yet go home and get some sleep. We don't need the invincible Shinji falling asleep if the Decepticons decide to come back."

"You know, I think that's a good idea." Shinji stretched.

"Naturally, the spineless wonder STILL does as he's told, pathetic," Asuka quipped good-naturedly, "Get out of here, Baka, I'm going to go see what Wonder Girl and her peanut brained worshipers are up to."

"I'll have dinner ready when you and Misato get home," Shinji gave a mock bow, "Don't work too hard in my place."

"Never do, bye Shinji," Asuka waved as he walked around the corner. "-kun …" she added under her breath before turning on her heel to seek out another job.

* * *

"My fellow Decepticons!" Starscream stood on a hill overlooking the army of Decepticon survivors. "Our former leader has proven his foolishness by underestimating our enemies, and then his cowardice by abandoning us. Where he is, is anyone's guess. So in light of his absence, I the Great Starscream suggest a new leader chosen. Are there any nominations?"

The Decepticons stared up at him in silenced, before Starscream fired his canon over the injured Thundercracker shoulder. "I nominate you, Starscream!" the Decepticon yelped.

"An excellent choice, my friend; are there any other nominations?" Starscream asked, and when a Decepticon raised his hand, he suddenly found his head missing, and Starscream's canon smoking. "Anyone else want to try their luck?"

"Alright, all those in favor of Starscream being leader of the Decepticons say Aye," Starscream said, waving his canons across the crowd, which earned an astounding 'Aye' from the crowd. "Excellent!" Starscream beamed as the crowd awkwardly applauded their new leader. "The Great Starscream's first act as leader of the Decepticons will be …" Starscream was cut off when his body was bombarded with energy blast; shattering his armor and sending him to the ground gasping in pain.

A massive starship rocketed toward him before transforming into what looked like an Evangelion. The monstrosity crouched over Starscream's fallen body. "You Decepticon Leader, Starscream? That's bad comedy." The demon's booming voice spoke with a smirk on its face.

Starscream whimpered as the behemoth lifted him off the ground with only one massive hand. "What do you think of the new look, Starscream?"

"Mega-Megatron?" Starscream whimpered before he was raised quickly and his head and shoulders were bit off, chewed then spit to the ground in scrap.

"Wrong." it growled, throwing Starscream's destroyed body to the ground so hard it broke apart on impact. The monster turned on the remaining Decepticons sneering. "Anyone want to try to be leader?"

"Identify yourself," Soundwave spoke up.

"I am Galvatron, and I take Megatron … and Starscream's place as leader of the Deceptions," Galvatron boomed, glaring at the army. "Anyone have a problem with that?"

Galvatron then kicked a part of Starscream's body away from him. "As my first action as leader of the Decepticons, I order you all to prepare for a counter strike. We will prepare and the moment the human's defense against Unicron is completed, we will tear down everything they built."

* * *

It was finished, faster then any of the Autobots of NERV personnel expected, but it was finished. The Grand Canon was completed and Unicron was in range of Mankind's last great defense.

"Is everything ready?" Gendo Ikari asked from his place in the NERV Command Center as Autobots and NERV personnel worked at prepping the super weapon. "It's a shame Optimus isn't able to see this." Gendo said nodding toward Bumblebee as he and Ultra Magnus stood next to his station.

"Prime may not be awake yet, but he's with us, Spike," Bumblebee nodded to his old friend.

"Shinji," Gendo called out, gaining his son's attention. "I want you and your Autobot Unit on standby incase the Decepticons try anything, Unit 02 will be temporarily placed under your command." He said and was mildly surprised Asuka didn't complain.

"Commander Ikari, you did get permission from the UN to pipe into the energy lines, didn't you?" Misato asked from her station.

"They'll get over it," Gendo said coolly, "Once we take that thing down I doubt a few hours of no power will hurt anyone. Mankind went over 3000 years without electrical energy they can live without it for an hour." He said though he had a feeling the UN won't be all that pleased with NERV for causing a world wide electrical blackout.

"Is the target in range of the canon, Maya?" Gendo asked standing up.

"Affirmative Commander, Target is in optimal range." Maya replied.

"Then begin operations." Gendo nodded, gripping his railing.

"All personnel, to your battle stations! Repeat, all personnel to your battle stations! Autobot defenders report to assigned launch shafts, all Evangelion pilots to your Entry Plugs, move it people, this is NOT a drill!" Misato barked, as the command center came alive and the red emergency light came on.

A moment later around the world lights went out, power was cut off, and chaos reigned as all the energy of the world, mankind's mastery of its resources began to gather in a glow in the barrel of the massive Tokyo-3 Grand Canon. "Power at twenty five percent and rising, Commander, Ritsuko confirmed as the barrel began to shine from the inside.

Hope and excitement gathered in the hearts of all present. "Power at sixty percent, rising rapidly. Energy stabilization functioning nominally." Ritsuko barked, a smile forming on her face.

Gendo's knuckles whitened as his grip tightened on the railing. "Power at ninty percent, energy stabilization still nominal, firing preparation completed in ten seconds."

"Power at one hundred percent, energy at full, energy at full and stabilized. Grand Canon prepped for fire, on your order Commander!" Ritsuko called out.

"Fire Grand Can-" Gendo said staring up at the monitor, but before he could issue the command a large red beam shot through the canon's housing. All was still. No sound was made. But as the canon exploded violently, shaking the base and city around it all hope was shattered.

"Sniper attack? Decepticons just out side radar range! damnit!" Misato cursed.

"Decepticons …" Gendo growled, slamming his fist on the railing. "Every Autobot, everyone willing to fight, get out there. NOW!"

**To Be Continued … **

**C. Cowboy: I know not my best chapter, but I've been fighting with this for quite a while now and finally just going to let this chap go as is and go on with the story. Next chap'll be better and faster, and will involve a major 3way battle between Autobots/NERV, Decepticons, and the United Nations and their Mass Produced Evas. **

**Next chapter: Armageddon part 2: Arise, Evangelus Prime **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Armageddon part 2: Arise, Evangelus Prime **

"Evangelus Unit! Transform and roll out!" Shinji bellowed as Unit 01 leapt into the air with the force of its catapult elevator.

The Decepticons were all over the place, and making plenty of targets for Shinji and his unit to use as targets. "Watch it, Shinji!" Bumblebee called out and Shinji just turned in time to see an even more demonic-looking Evangelion flying toward him and tackling him to the ground.

"Hello, meatbag," Galvatron growled as he pinned Unit 01 to the ground. "I believe the odds are more in my favor this time."

"Oh boy …" Shinji whispered, before he kicked the Decepticon/Evangelion hybrid off and rolled back to his feet.

**---TF---**

The Constructicons, while still unable to form Devastator, remained in a tight unit. "There's an entrance!" Bonecrusher called out pointing to an elevator shaft. The group froze when from all around them the Dinobots stomped out growling but not making any more moves.

"What are they waiting for?" Scavenger asked as the green and purple Decepticons drew close to each other with their weapons prepared. A loud hissing sound from the elevator shaft drew their attention.

Less then a second later a blue and white blur rocketed from the shaft and Bonecrusher felt sharp teeth sinking into his side before he was lifted and thrown through the air. The remaining Constructicons looked up at the giant raptor-shaped machine as it hissed at them before bringing its clawed feet down on them. A few moments later the Constructicons laid wounded as the raptor transformed into Evangelion Unit 00.

The Dinobots roared in victory as Rei brought the Evangelion's foot down on Scrapper's back. A smirk crossed her face as Unit 00's face turned to the Dinobots. "Hail the Queen, baby."

**---TF---**

"What's the situation?" Ultra Magnus asked as he roared onto the battlefield with Gendo Ikari seated in his driver's seat.

"Remember the firefight of Mondecarde?" Kup asked over the communication system. "It's a bit worse than that."

"That bad huh?" Magnus sighed, before swerving to dodge a bomb blast. "Are all the civilians moved to the safety zones, Commander?"

"Yes, Major Katsuragi what's the situation with the Evangelions?" Gendo asked turning to the monitor as Misato appeared on the screen.

"Unit 01 has engaged the new Decepticon calling himself Galvatron, Unit 00 and the Dinobots has engaged and defeated the Constructicons and Unit 02 is in defense of the main entry. Asuka's fighting but her Synch Ratio is just barely in the green." Replied Misato, as Ultra Magnus swerved to dodge an explosion.

"We're getting pounded and so is the Geofront," Gendo growled as he rolled down the window and fired his blaster at a Decepticon. "Major, evacuate Central Dogma, get everyone out from under the Geofront."

"What?" Misato asked blinking in surprise.

"Don't ask questions, Major, do as I order," Gendo snapped, "Ikari and Magnus out." He said as he cut transmission. "Magnus, how much punishment can you Autobots take?"

"We can take a pretty good licking, why?"

"Order all Autobots to get to the outer most area of the city but keep the Decepticons toward the center." Gendo replied with an evil smirk. "This is crazy but it just might work."

Magnus did as ordered and a short while later Magnus pulled up to Iron Hide and several other Autobots firing into the city. Gendo climbed from the cab as Magnus transformed. "What are you planning Spike?" Magnus asked looking down at the human.

"Tell everyone to hold on to something." Gendo said as he climbed onto up Ultra Magnus' arm to hold on to his shoulder. "Is everyone out of the way?"

"Everyone but Shinji, Rei, and the Dinobots," Gold Bug said pointing to the central area of where they were keeping Galvatron and several of the Decepticons occupied.

"They'll survive." Gendo said, "The Evangelions' AT field can survive this and the Dinobots have taken worse…" he said as he pulled out a small communication unit. "Access ID: g25811i, password: Instrumentality." Gendo waited for the confirmation. "System access Geofront control. Activate self-destruct system. Thirty second timer."

"This is nuts …" Magnus said turning a shocked expression on the human clinging to his shoulder.

"I blame growing up among you Autobots for any and all cases of insanity in my profile," Gendo replied getting a firm grip on Magnus' shoulder.

**---TF---**

"I'm going to peel that armored monstrosity till I find that human inside you," Galvatron as he grappled with Evangelion 01.

"Has anyone ever told you, you talk too much?" Shinji asked with a small smirk as he pushed against the Decepticon. "And what is it with you trying to get to me in this. Do you have some kind of human fetish? You know they say increased violence and anger are sure signs of deep rooted and suppressed feelings of longing and caring. Would you like a hug?"

"I'm going to enjoy making you bleed human …" Galvatron's optics narrowed.

"Worth a shot," Shinji said taking a step back to try to increase his balance.

"Hang on, Pilot Ikari, we are on our way," Rei called as Unit 00 in Raptor-mode along with the Dinobots barreled toward them. But before they could aid Unit 01, the ground began to tremble.

"What have you done, human?" Galvatron growled as the ground beneath their feet cracked before exploding violently as Tokyo-3 collapsed in on itself in a series of explosions.

The Autobots along the outskirts of the now destroyed city slid down with the rubble to the now buried Central Dogma. "Is everyone ok?" Gendo asked looking around at the dazed Autobots. "Magnus?"

"Spike," Goldbug said rubbing his head, "Do us all a favor and don't do that again, please?"

"We're all ok," Ultra Magnus replied shaking his head.

"Major Katsuragi, did everyone get clear?" Gendo asked into his radio.

"Yes sir, everyone's fine, but ..." Misato asked, before Asuka broke into the signal.

"Where's Shinji and Wonder Girl?" she asked trying to mask her worried voice.

Meanwhile in the middle of the rubble Unit 01 slowly pushed itself out from under wreckage and glanced around. "Ayanami, Ayanami are you alive?"

The blue and white Raptor pushed itself out as well and shook the dust and rubble from its armor before transforming into the Eva-mode. "I am uninjured Pilot Ikari, are you ok? Grimlock, Dinobots?"

The Dinobots slowly followed slightly dented but no worse for ware. "Grimlock say have enough fall, Grimlock ready for winter."

"Swoop want go again, Swoop want go again!" the Dinobot pterodactyl cackled before being smacked by Grimlock's tail.

"Do you think that got them?" Shinji asked looking around the destroyed city. "Did father really do this?"

"The answer to your second question, Pilot Ikari, more then likely," Rei said narrowing her eyes on her monitors.

"Shinji!" Unit 02 made its way through the rubble toward them. "Shinji are you alright?" Asuka asked as she joined the two Evas and the Dinobots.

"Grimlock say Dinobots and Dinobot Queen ok. Thank you for worry." Grimlock said as he transformed and crossed his arms.

"Pilot Sohryu, Ikari, watch out!" Rei called out as several Decepticons rose from the rubble around them including Galvatron.

"I was in a decent mood, humans," Galvatron sneered, "Now I'm angry. What?" he asked as all present looked up to see large planes flying overhead.

**---TF---**

"What's going on?" Jazz asked as he Gold Bug, Ultra Magnus and Gendo glanced around at the planes. "Did you call for backup?"

"No I didn't …" Gendo said before picking up his com unit. "This is Commander Ikari of NERV to UN planes, what is your purpose here, please respond, over."

The response was quick and to the point, but not vocally. The planes deployed several N2 bombs over the ruins of the city throwing the battle between Autobots and Decepticons into farther chaos.

On the other side of the city Misato gapped at the explosions before shielding her eyes. "Get everyone farther back! Hurry!" Misato ordered, "Hot Rod, I need to get to Commander Ikari and Shinji-kun, can you get me there?"

"Buckle up and get ready for a wild ride," Hot Rod said as he transformed into the sports car.

Misato climbed into the passenger seat and slapped the steering wheel. "Ok you stupid foreign scrapheap move!" She said before being pushed back into the seat.

"Hey I thought they were just three Evangelions," Hot Rod asked as drawing Misato's attention to the skies.

"Huh? Shit, it's the Mass Production Models … Hot Rod gun it!" Misato said as she gripped the steering wheel.

"Your wish is my command, babe," Hot Rod replied, accelerating.

**---TF---**

"Humans are such pathetic creatures," Galvatron said looking around at the burning debris destroyed even farther from the bombing. "Are you still willing to protect the human race, Evangelion? After they turn on you and show no concern for your well being?"

"It's call compassion, Galvatron," Shinji replied blindsiding Galvatron with an uppercut. "It's something a Decepticon could never understand."

"Heh, do you know what the interesting thing about the Mass Production Model Evangelions, Eva?" Galvatron replied standing up, rubbing his jaw but not making any offensive or defensive move.

Shinji's eyes widened when he glanced around and saw the squad of smiling winged white Evangelions attacking both Autobot and Decepticons with the exception of Galvatron. "Do you want to take a guess human?" Galvatron grinned insanely. "They are my brothers!" Galvatron laughed before Shinji felt incredible pain cut through his back and midsection.

Shinji glanced down and saw a Spear of Longinus piercing through the Evangelion's body, and a matching wound on his own body inside the Entry Plug.

"Shinji!" Rei and Asuka called out in unison but Rei was quickly tackled by one while the leaving Asuka to take on the Evangelion who was removing his spear from Unit 01's back.

Asuka dove for the white Eva, but screamed in pain as the spear pierced through Unit 02's head, through the eye, and Asuka's hand went right to her eye which was gushing blood into the LCL. Asuka cried out in pain as the Evangelion jerked the spear from her. "Shinji … Baka … get up and run …" she warned as she fell to her hands and knees and tried to crawl to where Unit 01 was laying on its back.

"Let's see if you're dead yet," Galvatron smiled as he took the spear from the grinning Eva. "What's wrong, not mocking me now? How about now?" he asked before pushing the spear into Unit 01's side.

Galvatron then turned to Unit 00 before slashing it and Grimlock with a single swing, sending them both to the ground in pain. "Most impressive weapon the humans have created…" he said gripping the spear.

**--- TF ---**

Misato and Hot Rod met Gendo and the other Autobots at the destroyed Pyramid-like Central Dogma fortress. She hopped out of the car just as he transformed back into his robot mode. "This is bad, Commander," Misato said as she approached them.

"Decepticons we could handle alright, but these things are scrapping us," Ultra Magnus said looking over the battlefield.

"We may have to retreat …" Gendo said his jaw jerking.

"But Shinji, and the others …" Misato asked with heavy concern but any reply was broken off by the sound of bending and twisting metal behind them and five metallic fingers digging out through the remaining metallic wall of Central Dogma.

_You've got the touch …_

"Prime …" Ultra Magnus eyes widened as the red and blue Autobot commander tore through the wall and narrowed his eyes toward the center of the battlefield.

"It's not over just yet," Optimus Prime replied before falling forward as he transformed into a larger tractor with a massive Evangelion ground carrier slid forward and attached itself to him.

_You've got the power_

Optimus roared through the debris filled battled field pushing wreckage and decepticons out of his way as he went.

_After all is said and done_

_You've never walked, you've never run,_

_You're a winner_

"What in Cybertron …" Galvatron blinked at the oncoming vehicle. "Optimus … so good to see you again!" he said in realization.

_You got the moves_

_You know the streets_

Ignoring the Decepticon/Evangelion hybrid he shot toward the fallen Unit 01. "Shinji, get up. Your fight's not finished," Optimus shouted.

And despite the pain from his wounds and the spear still impelling his side, Shinji fought to his feet. "P-Prime?" Shinji asked in a near daze.

"Shinji, Transform Unit 01, activate the Hyperlink system, now!" Optimus instructed as he increased speed toward the Eva.

_Break the rules, take the heat_

_You're nobody's fool_

"Hyperlink?" Shinji asked before looking around the controls and noticed two new controls just below handles with Hyperlink labeled above them. He reached down and gripped them, pulled them out and twisted them into the on position before pushing them down. A second later the LCL around him turned a bright shade of light blue.

_You're at your best when the goin' gets rough_

The armor on Unit 01 began to shift around. The Evangelion's upper helmet and armor on the forearms and lower legs slid backwards while the torso and shoulder armor shifted position slightly awaiting new components. Once it was prepared Optimus still in vehicle mode leapt into the air as he and his blue and red trailer exploded into multiple pieces and flew toward Unit 01.

The Red plated windows and windshield portions of Prime's body quickly attached to the Eva's chest as new robotic gloves and boot sections attached to his arms and legs. Rounded Shoulder pieces latched on with the large fins still rising through them The Evangelion gave a slight roar as a purple helmet very similar to Optimus' replaced the old one and a blue faceplate covered the mouth section. And four metallic wings attached themselves to the Eva's back.

_You've been put to the test, but it's never enough_

The Unit's chest opened up to reveal the core as the Autobot Matrix of Leadership floated before him spinning like an atom. As it slid forward inside the Eva, Shinji looked downward as the monitors cut off and the base of the plug opened up. He took a deep breath as the control throne slid downward into the Eva's core at the exact moment the Matrix entered the Eva, widening and taking the core into itself.

"Optimus …" Shinji breathed feeling Prime's energy all around him.

"Arise …" Shinji heard Optimus' voice in his head. "Evangelus Prime."

The Eva's chest plate closed and he stood tall and straight as he glared at the shocked Galvatron, before ripping the Lance from his side and holding it as a weapon. Galvatron marveled as the wound closed itself and the armor became good as new. "Ready for round two, Megatron?" Evangelus spoke with both Prime and Shinji's voice in unison.

_You got the touch_

_You got the power_

_When all hell's breakin' loose_

_You'll be riding the eye of the storm_

Galvatron didn't see the Autobot Evangelion hybrid move before he felt the lance pierce through his shoulder forcing him backwards and sending him to the ground. He then turned to the Mass Produced Evas attacking Asuka, Rei, and the Dinobots. He grabbed the two clawing at Asuka by the back of the heads before slamming them together and throwing them into the others.

Evangelus narrowed his eyes as the Mass Produced Evas got back their wounds rejuvenated. "Based on Unicron's Angels …"

He glanced around at the Evas and the Transformers and NERV fighters they were terrorizing. "Dinobots get Rei back," Evangelus ordered as he picked Unit 02 up in a cradle and carried her away from the growling hissing Evas. "I'm stopping this." He said laying Asuka and her Evangelion on the ground at a safe distance.

_You got the heart_

_You got the motion_

"S-Shinji?" Asuka coughed in pain, "Don't do anything …dangerous … Baka …"

"Rest, it's going to be ok." Evangelus spoke as he passed the Dinobots and Unit 00 back toward the center of the battle field, the Mass Evangelions backing off from where they followed not sure what to make of the new threat.

"You can't stop us…" Galvatron growled as he struggled to inch the spear from his shoulder.

"Maybe, but I can slow you down," Evangelus said as the chest plate opened and Evangelus reached in to gently grip the handles of the large hybrid Matrix Core.

_You know that when things get too tough_

_You got the touch_

"No …" Galvatron started firing his weapons at the hybrid, but the light escaping from the Matrix Core seemed to absorb the laser fire.

"Power and Wisdom of those that came before …" Evangelus spoke as he slid his fingers through the grips and gently pulled, only cracking the container the slightest bit, but a blinding light erupted pushing outward creating a blue bubble of energy slowly growing across the battlefield.

_You're fightin' fire with fire_

The Mass Produced Evangelions screamed in pain as the bubble covered them before they melted into a yellowish white fluid. Galvatron seeing this and feeling the energy as it touched his hand burning him, he quickly transformed into his fighter mode and flew off abandoning his own Decepticons. "DECEPTICONS, SAVE YOURSELVES!"

_You know you've got the touch_

The energy field continued to grow passing over damaged and weakened Autobots instantly repairing and recharging them. And as it passed over the damaged Evangelions their damage was instantly repaired.

"W-What?" Asuka blinked as her systems came back on line and she blinked and rubbed the blood from her now perfectly fine eye. "Shinji?" She asked in awe at the massive hybrid standing before them, in the center of the bright blue light.

"Till All Are One …" Evangelus said as he held the Matrix Core above his head, and the light became so intense the humans and Autobots had to shield their eyes.

_You're at your best when the road gets rough_

_You've been put to the test, but it's never enough_

The bubble continued to spread pushing the UN Air Troop Carriers away from the ruined city and continued outside the orbit of the planet far into space.

_You got the touch_

_You got the power_

Unicron came to a screeching halt just outside the range of the energy field. And the monster planet seemed to growl angrily at it.

Back in the ruins of Tokyo-3 the Autobots and NERV cheered as the Decepticons ran in different directions. "They did it," Misato beamed in pride at the red, blue and purple Eva/Autobot hybrid. "Shinji-kun turned the tide again."

Asuka and Rei quickly climbed out of their Entry Plugs and Hot Rod and Grimlock helped them to the ground respectively. "Is it finally over?" Asuka asked glancing around the wreckage. "It really doesn't look like a win …"

"Casualties were low despite the destruction, Asuka." Evangelus said as he approached. "Cities can be rebuilt, life cannot."

"Um … why are you still like that?" Misato asked looking up at the giant. "You … you can change back can't you? Shinji-kun can come out right?"

"Yes … but first … where's Dr. Akagi? She may be needed." Evangelus said awkwardly.

"Ritsuko! Get over here!" Misato bellowed above the crowd.

"What's wrong?" Ritsuko said pushing through the crowd to where Misato.

Before a response could be made, the extra armored pieces ejected from Unit 01 and reformed Optimus Prime who landed on one knee slightly dazed. Rapidly Unit 01's armor shifted back to its normal positions and began to sway. "EVERYONE GET CLEAR!" Prime yelled as the Evangelion fell face first limply.

"Get the Entry Plug ejected!" Ritsuko said as several NERV officers and a few Autobots scaled the Eva's back and ejected the plug. Gold Bug, Trailblazer, Iron Hide and Wheeljack carefully lifted the plug and carefully carried it down to the ground. Everyone watched with worried fascination as the officers worked and Asuka and Misato held their breaths.

Optimus himself came over and gripped the upper portion of the plug and forced it open as hot LCL poured from the now open hatch. "Shinji, are you ok" Ritsuko said as she climbed inside. "Shinji! Someone help me!" Ritsuko called as she carefully hoisted Shinji's limp body from the plug.

"What's wrong with him?" Misato asked quickly coming and helping her old college friend lay the boy on the ground on his back.

"He's not breathing," Ritsuko said as she started CPR.

"What? NO! Shinji you can't pull this shit now!" Misato snapped helping Ritsuko attempt to revive him.

All the while Asuka watched in horror as the scene played out before her blue eyes turned to Optimus who was watching in silence. "What did you do?" She asked taking a single step then another toward the Autobot Commander. "What did you do to him?"

"It was an emergency situation plan," Gendo said coldly as Prime continued to watch helplessly almost as if he was unaware of the human girl giving him a look that could kill. "We had no idea what merging Shinji with the Evangelion's core and Prime's spark would do to him, but if we hadn't gone through with this operation we would all be dead right now."

"You knew this could happen?" Asuka asked in shock. "And did Shinji know about this?" She asked Prime. When no answer came she turned to Gendo. "Did Shinji know about this?"

"We had hoped to experiment with it with a dummy plug first, unfortunately we had no opportunity," Gendo sidestepped the question.

"Did Shinji know? Answer me!" Asuka screamed.

"Answer the question, Commander Ikari," Rei said, and if this was another situation Asuka would have marveled at the coldness in Rei's voice.

"Yeah … I … knew …" Shinji breathed weakly from Misato's arms, who was crying and sobbing in his hair as she held him tightly. "Didn't … want Misato… or any of you to worry … about me … didn't want … you to worry about me …"

Shinji you're ok! I mean …" Asuka covered herself quickly. "What makes you think I'd worry about a stupid baka like you?"

"Thanks … now … I just … need to …" Shinji head lolled a little before sliding against Misato's shoulder. "I just … need to … rest … my … eyes … for a … few minutes … so … tired …"

"Never again," Prime finally spoke up, glancing at Gendo as Misato and Ritsuko gently loaded Shinji into the Autobot Ambulance Ratchet. "It doesn't matter the situation. We'll never do that again. The risk is too great for him."

"We'll see, Optimus," Gendo said watching as the Ratchet drove off. "We'll see."

**---TF---**

At the hidden Decepticon Ship several miles from Tokyo 3, Galvatron watched with an angry glare as the damaged and beaten Decepticons regrouped. He glanced down at his damaged hand and cursed Prime, the Matrix, and that Evangelion pilot.

_**Megatron …**_

"Unicron?" Galvatron asked glancing around. "I am known as Galvatron now."

_**What you chose to call yourself means nothing to me, Megatron. **_

"What do you want now?" Galvatron said, resting his chin on his good palm.

_**You have failed me not once but twice, and for that you will suffer the same fate as the Evangelions and the Autobot who bears the Matrix of Leadership… **_

"I do not fear you, Unicron, so you might as well go and harass someone else," Galvatron snapped, getting odd looks from the other Decepticons.

_**Earth will soon be destroyed. If some how you survive, I will hunt you as I will the others. I will destroy any world you seek shelter on, if you are there or not.**_

"I FEAR NOBODY, UNICRON!" Galvatron screamed into the air. "I will crush Evangelion 01 and its pilot then I will destroy Optimus Prime … ALL with my bare hands!"

_**I am coming, Megatron… You will not escape me … you will not escape me … **_

**To Be Continued**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Childhood's End pt 1**

Ash filled smoke still billowed from the ruins of Tokyo-3 which was really nothing more then a combination wreckage pile crater. Grimlock and Dino-mode Unit 00 tore across the wreckage in a dead run, large supply crates strapped to their backs as several flight-type transformers carried more across the massive divide to survivors in isolated parts of the ruined city.

"It appears I have won our race," Rei said with the faint hint of amusement in her voice as the Eva transformed into its standard mode with the supplies in its arms.

"Grimlock say he let Queen win, Queen have self-confidence issues." The Dinobot said as some other Autobots came to help remove his supply packs.

Rei smirked as she climbed from the raised Entry Plug and climbed down the deactivated Evangelion. "Rei!" Hikari called out and she turned to see some of her classmates approaching them from the camp.

"I'm glad to see you all made it through this all right," Rei said in her usual monotone voice, eyes lingering dully on the shirtless Kensuke. She finally broke the stare to look past them to the emergency hospital set up. "Did the injured make it through alright?"

"We lost some but not many," Hikari explained pushing her loose hair from her eyes. "Touji's not really happy with still being stuck in bed with all this happening. Telling everyone who comes close that 'he's still an Evangelion Pilot, damn it'. Stubborn baka …"

Rei glanced to the Dinobots as they transformed and began helping carry supplies to their secured locations. "Grimlock, I'm going to be a few moments, return to the command center once this is complete, I'll be along shortly." She said in just below a commanding tone before her eyes went back to the group, especially bespectacled teen. "Kensuke, I require your assistance with something, would you come with me?" The odd pilot said reaching out and grabbing the confused Kensuke's wrist and pulled him away from the group toward one of the still standing buildings.

---

"Shinji, wake up, we have to talk." A familiar voice spoke through his darkness. "Shinji, we have little time."

Shinji weakly opened his eyes and found himself laying on a metallic surface. "I think I'd prefer an unfamiliar ceiling than this …" he said admiring the 3 metallic moons high above him.

"It's been a long time, Shinji," Kaworu smiled down at him, causing the pilot of Unit 01 to yelp and crawl away.

"It can't be! You're dead!" Shinji squeak, staring up at the Angel.

"Perhaps but I'd have to have truly been alive to have died." Kaworu nodded as a woman who looked vaguely familiar to Shinji with a striking resemblance to Rei walked from behind the Angel.

"We don't have much time, son," the woman said holding her hand down and taking Shinji's hand. "You must hurry. We are the only hope for Humanity and the Transformers. We can awaken the source and stop the demon that started all of this. Only we can end this."

"Mom?" Shinji choked as he took Yui's hand and she helped him to his feet.

Once he was up he realized he was surrounded by several Transformers each bearing the Autobot symbol. "What's going on?" He asked, surprising himself with recognizing every one of the giant robotic beings.

"Till all are One …" Yui said taking Shinji's hands in her own.

"Keep fighting, Shinji," Kaworu smiled. "Keep fighting till all are One."

"…I'm still not sure how we got away with it. Bumblebee and Jazz were amazing diversions while me and Carlie snuck up behind with the spray cans. Prowl never saw it coming."

Shinji tightened his eyes and listening questioningly. That sounded very much like his father … but …

"I'd have paid to see that!" Misato's voice laughed. Shinji forced his eyelids to open and glanced over to see Misato giggling and much to his astonishment his father with the closest thing to a smile he'd seen in years. "SHINJI-KUN!" Misato gasped before turning back. "HE'S AWAKE!" She jumped to her feet and ran out of the tent. "SHINJI'S AWAKE!" she then ran back, nearly knocking Gendo out of the way before gripping his shoulders. "It's going to be ok, Shinji," She said with teary eyes. "It's going to be O. K. ok? It's going to be ok."

"I know, is Prime ok?" Shinji asked push himself up to a seated position.

"Optimus is fine; he went with a few other Autobots to meet with the UN to discuss the situation a bit more seriously." Gendo nodded.

"You're head of NERV, why didn't you go too?" Shinji coughed.

"There is no NERV anymore, Shinji. I officially disbanded the organization yesterday." Gendo nodded, "And why would I leave the country with my son sick?"

"Do you really want me to answer that question?" Shinji asked laying back down.

"I know I've made many mistakes, far more than you know, Shinji," Gendo stated seriously. "I don't expect you to forgive or ever to forget but I am going to do everything in my power to make things up to you. Even if it takes a lifetime."

Father and Son held hard eye contact for several moments before Shinji sighed. "Think they'll listen this time?"

"I'm sure Prime can make a workable argument." Gendo smiled.

---

Several hundred miles away at the United Nations the representatives were about to end their meeting of the day when the sound of a semi horn could be heard.

The reps barely got out of the way as the red and blue Evangelion transport slammed through the wall before transforming into the leader of the Autobots. "Mister Chairman, I believe I have some new business." Optimus Prime stated as he slid on one knee into the destroyed chamber.

"Optimus Prime …" The Chairman gasped looking up at the Cybertronian.

"Truly I'm not a hostel robot, so I'm willing to give you the reasonable doubt about the recent attack on my forces and Tokyo-3," Prime spoke with a sharp edge to his voice.

"With that said, I wish to address you with what has already been brought to your attention by Commander Ikari. A Transformer is in route to Earth; far greater than any Autobot or Decepticon. We had attempted a means of stopping him. We attempted to protect it as well as we could but without the added assistance, the Decepticons breached our defenses and destroyed our best shot at saving this planet. And in our most difficult situation, instead of lending us aid you attacked us."

"So you're here to lecture us when you yourself and your race has all but invaded our planet and sided with a man who has been confirmed to be planning genocide."

"Commander Ikari's threat has been assessed by us, and dissolved, Mr. Chairman," Prime stated with narrowed optics. "I assume you are aware of Unicron."

"Yes, Optimus Prime, we are very much aware of it, but rest assured we are prepared for him. NATO has already dealt with the threat. So there is really nothing to worry about." The Chairman smiled contently.

"Out of curiosity, sir, may I ask how?" Prime asked crossing his arms, and the chairman of the UN picked up a phone at his desk, spoke for a moment before looking back to the Autobot Commander. "If you'll stick around, Commander Prime, you'll see our victory within the hour."

---

After Gendo left to check on the recovery effort of the city Misato helped Shinji from the hospital tent. "Take it easy, Shinji." Misato said as Shinji limped slightly out of the tent.

"I've slept for over two days, Misato, I'm tired of taking it easy," Shinji said with a small smile. "Did your car make it through?"

"No it didn't … Damned Decepticons …" Misato cursed, before the sound of squealing tires was heard.

Shinji and Misato barely got out of the way as a pink convertible sports car slid sideways to a stop before them. "Need a lift?" Asuka asked sliding her sunglasses down her nose from the driver's seat.

"Sorry Red, their ride's just arrived," Hot Rod walked up with a cocky smirk. "Want to drive, Ace?" Hot Rod said to Shinji as he transformed.

"Sure," Shinji said as he approached the driver's side, not breaking his challenging stare-off with Asuka as he went.

Shinji got in and ran his hands along the steering wheel. "So, think you two can keep up with us to the command center?" Shinji asked with a confident smile, accompanied by a chuckle and a rev from Hot Rod.

"Less talk, more driving," Arcee stated shortly. "Or dust eating in your cases."

"Who are you going to ride with, Misato?" Shinji asked with a too innocent smile.

The purple haired woman glanced from car to car before waving. "I think I'll walk."

Hot Rod's radio turned on and the volume full blast.

_Everyone considered him the coward of the county  
He'd never stood one single time to prove the county wrong_

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Misato's eye twitched to the sports car.

"Maybe," Hot Rod drawled as Arcee giggled.

"Kick his bumper, Arcee," Misato said as she opened Arcee's passenger side door and sat down beside Asuka.

The two cars pulled up side by side, both Autobots giving their drivers full control for the time being. "Three …" drivers and Autobots said in unison. "Two … One … GO!" came the unison bellow as the engines roared.

The two sports cars screamed down the battered streets, dodging wreckage as they went. Asuka and Shinji sent each other challenging gazes before Asuka brought her thumb across her throat in a slitting motion before replacing both hands on the wheel.

---

Goldbug and Jazz ran into the partly collapsed NERV Central Dogma to the command center. "Ultra Magnus!" Gold Bug called, "Spike! We have … um … a situation…"

"What kind of situation?" Ultra Magnus replied sitting down a large piece of debris.

"It's Hot Rod and Arcee, sir," Goldbug reported, "They're racing again …"

"Oh great Primus …" Ultra Magnus' optics widened. "Where's Kup?!"

---

"Your girlfriend's good," Hot Rod commented as they held a short lead.

"Wha? Asuka's NOT my girlfriend," Shinji replied pushing the gas harder, "Do you have a GPS? I think I have an idea but I need to know exactly where we are."

"Do I have a GPS? Please." Hot Rod snorted, as a monitor shifted and opened in the center of the steering wheel showing a map of the area.

"Yes. This is perfect." Shinji said letting off the gas slightly to close the gap more.

"Your boyfriend's good," Asuka commented as she pushed Arcee for all her worth.

"I have no boyfriend," Arcee replied sharply. "But yours is a decent driver."

"Me and the Baka? Ha!" Asuka scoffed, "I'd just soon kick his ass then look at him."

"Some couples do get kinky like that," Misato leaned her seat back and rested her hands behind her head. "Seriously, all four of you need to just get laid. This indirect flirting is just pathetic."

"Says the shameless woman who likes to flash her cleavage and ass to fifteen year old boys," Asuka's eye twitched slightly.

"Shame is overrated," Misato waved before yelping as Asuka whipped Arcee to the left as Shinji took a hard turn.

"Where the hell did he learn to drive like that?" Misato snapped as she watched the red sports car ahead of them swerve and turn, on two wheels in some places.

"I wonder …" Asuka replied with a dull look.

Not far ahead, Kup and a group of Autobots were preparing a road block for a detour when he saw the dust cloud. "Awe, crap." He sighed knowing exactly what it meant.

He jumped out of the way as the two sports cars tore through the blocks. "THE ROAD'S OUT!" Kup yelled after them. "Stupid stubborn kids!"

"Hang on girls," Shinji smirked in the rear-view mirror and pushed the gas to the floor.

"Are you sure this is really a good idea?" Hot Rod asked as their target came closer and closer.

"Sure I'm sure, I've seen it done tons of times," Shinji said then as an afterthought "In the movies."

"You're not scared are you?" Shinji smirked as he narrowed his eyes at the road.

"Me? Heck no, just a little worried about the girls making it, you know how fragile they can be."

"Let's break some records!" Shinji called as Hot Rod shot off the edge of the broken bridge and flew through the air.

"Don't do it, Don't do it, Don't do it!" Misato tried to climb in her seat with wide terror-filled eyes as Arcee sped up toward the broken bridge. Arcee and Asuka's only reply was cackling, evil laughter. "OH SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-" Misato screamed as Arcee took to the air on the same trail as Hot Rod.

"Oh shit." Arcee and Asuka gasped when Arcee's nose went a little too far down on her approach to the other end.

"Looks like we're going to have a bumpy landing …" Arcee said sweetly as she brought her hard top up.

Arcee landed nose first and rolled forward onto her top, sliding along the damaged road way. "Are you two ok in there?" Arcee asked as they came to a stop.

"Asuka … you … and Shinji … I am so sorry…" Misato whimpered clinging to her seatbelt as both girls sat upside down.

"You guys ok?" Shinji asked running forward as Asuka and Misato crawled out.

"Shinji … I … help me …" Asuka gasped still on the ground. Shinji ran toward her with Hot Rod close behind, but as soon as Shinji touched Asuka's shoulder her hands shot up and encircled his neck. "DIE, BAKA!!"

"Shinji! Gah!" Hot Rod gasped when two metallic hands circled his throat, he didn't even hear Arcee transform before she started choking him.

"You rust bucket, DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT DID TO MY PAINT JOB, YOU LEMON!" She screamed in his face.

Misato sat on the ground and watched the two females attack their respective other with a knowing smile. "Ah young love …"

"Ahem." Three voices cleared and all five turned to see Ultra Magnus, Kup, and Gendo standing with their arms crossed.

"Hee …" all five grinned and waved innocently.

---

In deep space a large UN missile armed with a forty five warhead payload approached the weakened Unicron. Project Star-Killer was designed solely to destroy a large meteor or other object in route with Earth. It was launched from the old International Space Station several days earlier and was quickly approaching its target.

The Monster Planet slowly turned to face the missile as if detecting its challenge to itself. A low growling roar erupted from the large spiked opening as it opened outward into jagged tooth-like spikes. The designs for this attack expected as much and Unicron did exactly as the UN planned and began to suck the nuclear missile inside itself.

Back on Earth the United Nations and Optimus Prime watched with interest at the telescope view of the event and the humans cheered when the missile went inside the monster.

The nuclear shockwave caused a loss of signal for a few moments and the cheering increased. Even Optimus started to gain hope that perhaps they had won, but a feeling deep down in his spark told him that it was far from over.

"Oh my God …" one of the representatives breathed as the image cleared and Unicron appeared as if nothing had happened at all. "It … didn't have any effect at all…"

"Yes it did …" Prime said his head dropping sadly. "You fed him."

The chamber was silent. "I have Autobot Shuttles in route. With luck they will arrive before Unicron's arrival. We will do all we can to stop him. But I think it would be wise to evacuate as many as possible to safety. We will continue to try to discover a way to stop him but perhaps now that we are on the same page, we might be able to discover something FASTER. You know where I'll be if you wish to contact us." Prime said as he walked out the way he came, leaving the leaders of the United Nations in horrified silence.

**To Be Continued … **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ****Final****: Childhood's End pt 2**

Shinji sighed in relief as he walked with Ultra Magnus, Jazz, and his father into a large tent set up to be a meeting hall. He dodged a bullet as a command member, but because Hot Rod, Arcee and Asuka weren't they were left getting chewed out for their race through the ruins by Kup and Wheeljack.

He glanced around at Misato and Fuyutsuki were standing with Optimus Prime and Perceptor. "So what's the next step in trying to stop this thing, Prime?" Ultra Magnus asked assuming that was the meaning for this meeting.

What relief Shinji felt was washed away with Optimus' next statement. "It cannot be stopped, old friend."

"What?" Ultra Magnus' mouth fell open.

"If there is a way to stop Unicron, which I'm sure there is," Optimus said with a small shake of the head. "There is little chance of it being discovered in time to save this planet. Therefore I have every Ark Shuttle in Autobot control in route to Earth. Earth is doomed, but mankind isn't out of this fight yet."

"You're just giving up?" Shinji cried out in outrage. "We have to stand and fight this thing head on, Optimus."

"Shinji," Optimus turned to his young friend, but Shinji wouldn't hear of it.

"No, all my life I ran away from my problems, and it's gotten me nowhere! I refuse to run from this!" He stomped his foot in an almost childish manner.

"Come with me, Shinji," Prime said walking toward the exit, "Perceptor you have the floor." He said as he led the youth away from the others.

Prime and Shinji walked in silence away from the camp, into the ruins of Tokyo-3. "Believe me; I understand your dilemma, Shinji. You don't want to see your home destroyed. I don't want to see it destroyed either, that is why I'm going to evacuate as many of your kind to Cybertron as possible."

"But …" Shinji started, but Prime silenced him with a question.

"What about this world makes it your home?" Prime asked staring up at the sky.

Shinji stammered for an answer.

"Is it the soil? Is it the plant life? Or is it the shelter in which you live?" Optimus asked. "Would it be home without Asuka and Misato or your Father?"

"Everyone has a home, but I find it amusing that no one really understand what makes up their home," Prime continued, transforming into his Eva-carrier form. "Climb in, Shinji." He ordered opening the driver's side door. Shinji looked out the window as Prime drove down the damaged streets, seeing families huddled together. "Do you see them, Shinji? Despite the fact their dwelling was destroyed in the previous battle, they are still together, still at home."

"Let me tell you of a young Autobot named Orion Pax," Prime started as they drove down the crippled streets. "He wasn't anything outstanding; a simple dockworker working in a small shipping factory on Cybertron. But his girlfriend Areal thought he could knock one of the moons from orbit with his bare hand." Shinji nodded listening intently. "Orion wanted nothing more then to be refit into one of the newer warrior type Autobots, made to defend Cybertron from invaders, so that he could be the hero Areal always saw him as."

"I get a something happened feel," Shinji gave a tight smile.

"Indeed, Megatron the leader of the new types lead them to betray the Autobots. They attacked the factory and Areal was badly injured, but eventually rebuilt as one of the combat class. She was renamed Elita-1. Despite her warnings and misgivings Orion followed her into the combat units, because she was all he had: His home."

"What happened to them?" Shinji asked, "Orion and Elita-1?"

"Well Elita-1 rose in the ranks and became second in command over all the Autobots," Optimus explained, growing quiet.

"And Orion?" Shinji asked, "Are they still together?"

"In spirit, though they are light years away from each other right now … he never goes a day without thinking of her," Optimus said with a hint of longing in his voice.

-----

A roar and hiss broke the night sky as Evangelion 00 in its Raptor form moved toward the roughly put together Evangelion pens. Asuka watched from where she was sitting beside Unit 02 as the Evangelion transformed before powering down. Slowly the Entry Plug rose and Rei nimbly jumped from the control throne.

"It is a beautiful night, isn't it Asuka?" Rei said with a barely contained smile.

"Yeah … what the heck, did you just call me something beside Pilot?" Asuka did a double take.

Rei shrugged and glanced behind them to the rising and falling waves in the Tokyo-3 bay. "Somebody's definitely in a good mood," Asuka puffed her breath to blow some of her bangs from her face.

"Am I not aloud to enjoy life?" Rei asked taking a deep breath of sea air.

"Asuka, did you hurt Kensuke again?" Shinji cut off a response from the redhead as he climbed to the catwalk. Rei and Asuka looked at Shinji as he approached them with an annoyed look on his face. "I just went by to see how he was doing and he was out cold with this really weird expression on his face. You better not have given another concussion…"

"Number one, I haven't seen the Stooge today," Asuka said, narrowing her eye when Rei gave a small smile at the mention of the nickname. "Number two, how dare you, you little worm! You walked off and just left us there! Do you know how annoying Kup is when he's pissed off? I'll tell you, he's very annoying, and even more long winded!"

Her nostrils flared and she growled like a lioness when he simple smiled at her. "Ya know what, Asuka, Prime's right."

"What the hell, what are you blubbering about now?" Asuka grabbed his uniform collar.

"Nothing, Asuka," Shinji chuckled, enraging her even more.

"What was the meeting about?" Rei said delaying the only remaining male Eva pilot's execution.

Asuka let him go and looked at him questioningly as he turned to see several 'falling stars' coming into the atmosphere. "It was about that," Shinji said pointing as two Autobot shuttles came into view. "We're going to evacuate. Get as many people off the planet as possible before Unicron comes."

"Your kind of plan, huh?" Asuka said coldly, "Running away from the problem?"

"No," Shinji said surprising the redhead as he leaned against the railing, looking up at the full moon. "Not running away, more like cutting losses. If we stay here … it'll be like letting my father go through with his Instrumentality."

"The tide is changing …" Rei said in a soft tone, drawing Asuka and Shinji's attention.

"I know it seems like we're losing, but … well its better then mankind being wiped out completely." Shinji explained.

"No, I mean the tide, it's changing," She said pointing to the ocean below the edge of the pens.

Shinji and Asuka looked down at the stilling water and the reflection there in of the moon. The light hitting the surface betrayed what was happening far above them. "Mein … Mein G-Gott …" Asuka breathed as she saw the surface of the moon begin to crumble.

Asuka instinctually reached out for Shinji's hand, gripping it to the point that had Shinji not been staring in as much shock as his friends would have collapsed to his knees from the pain. All three watched in horror as the moon crumbled before their eyes and disappeared into the monstrous being behind it, in its shadow. The light that had reflected of the sun now reflected off the metallic planetoid as it drew in the debris that was the Earth's only moon. "It seems …" Rei whispered. "That time is now up."

---

"Optimus!" Shinji called out as he, Rei and Asuka ran into the make-shift command center.

"I know, the nuclear missiles must have given it greater boost power," Optimus said glaring at the monitors showing the gigantic planet just above the earth. "We weren't expecting its arrival for at least another week… How long do we have?"

"At Unicron's current speed … a few hours," Perceptor said unusually to the point. "Twelve hours if we're lucky."

"It's insane out there," Gendo said rubbing his face. "There are riots everywhere; the public wasn't even hinted about anything like this happening…"

"How many Arks have landed?" Ultra Magnus asked shaking his head.

"One thousand human prepped Arks are on earth," Maya answered.

"How many can we get off then?" Gendo asked stepping up.

"That many Arks can hold a maximum of three hundred twenty thousand humans …" Perceptor stated.

"Fuck." Shinji growled out. "This is what you always wanted huh, dad?" Shinji asked in a cold tone. "Mankind all die out so you can be with mom?"

Gendo looked shocked but much to Father and Son's surprise, Asuka slapped Shinji hard across the face. "This is no time to start bitching about your family problems, Baka!"

"Asuka's right, you two can work out your problems later, in the mean time," Prime said turning to the command group. "I want every Autobot flyer to reconfigure themselves for space travel with airtight three-four person minimum cockpits with oxygen producing and recycling systems."

"Contact the UN, begin the Evacuation…" Gendo commanded and Prime nodded in agreement.

---

Across the globe, riots and anarchy reigned as the public panicked at the sight of the gigantic monstrosity in the sky. The Autobots and UN officials did their best to keep it under control at the landing sights of the Arks, but concidering the circumstances, high levels of insanity was the best they could get.

In England three American college students ran stood in the line to load onto an ark, all three scared to death, the one girl of the group clung to her blond headed friend in fear. "Rad, Carlos, do you think our parents will be able to get on a shuttle?"

"I'm sure they'll make it, Alexis," Carlos gave a halfhearted smile as Rad held her tighter.

They were mildly relieved when they walked up the ramp onto the Ark. Meanwhile outside the large ship two Autobots looked at each other worriedly. "We've about got everyone from the town, but we're running out of room …"

"Let those others go ahead," the next pair of humans in line said, stepping to the side, but gently pushing the little boy in front of them toward the Autobots. "We've had a good run," the father said, running his fingers over his scalp over the strange scar.

"Mummy, Dad?" The little boy looked up at his bushy haired mother.

"Don't worry, James," the mother smiled down at the boy, "We'll take the next shuttle, don't you worry. Just be brave and strong, son… We love you…" she said and the family embraced one last time.

The Autobots nodded sadly before ushering the boy and some of the remaining people on board, leaving a few, but sadly no more room. The Autobots expected a riot but were shocked when the people just numbly walked away. The young couple stuffed some odd sticks into the coats and nodded before they two walked away hand in hand. "Humans … odd creatures …" one Autobot said as they signaled for the shuttle to take off, sacrificing their own seats for more room for the humans.

---

"Where are all the humans?" An Autobot asked as the group exited the Ark Shuttle in northern Japan. His answer came in the form of a laser blast burning through his shoulder. Then another and another, sent him to the ground lifeless. "DECEPTICONS!!" Another yelled as Galvatron swooped in and transformed into his Evangelion-ish form, bringing his talon-like claws down on the Autobots tearing them apart with ease.

His group of self-duplicated Mass Produced Evangelions swooped in and attacked, finishing off the remaining Autobots. "Alright," Galvatron said motioning toward the opened hatch of the Ark Shuttle, "This is our ride off this dirt ball, lets move!" he said as his Evas climbed on board. As the last of the Evas climbed on board, the remaining Decepticons started to follow but Galvatron held out his claw to stop them. "And where do you think you're going?"

"With you, Lord Galvatron," Soundwave spoke up in confusion.

"And how many times did you all fail me?" Galvatron asked folding his arms.

Soundwave stared back with shock and betrayal. "You all are failures, waste of metal and sparks. You will accomplish one thing, and that will to be food for Unicron. Have a save journey to Oblivion, Deceptions. Your goals and failed attempts will be remembered by we Predicons."

"NO!!" The outcry from the Decepticons was drowned out by the sound of the Shuttle's engines firing and the ship taking off into the air.

---

"I've got as many as I can carry and make it to Cybertron, Optimus," Jetfire said from the makeshift runway.

"Then take off, we'll see you on Cybertron." Optimus ordered as he led people in lines to the two Shuttles at Tokyo 3 and the various flyer type Autobots.

Shinji walked along the group his Evangelion making sure everything was going smoothly. He took a glance up and noticed that Unicron was getting dangerously close. "We have to hurry it along," Shinji ordered, looking to see his father riding in Bumblebee toward the shuttles.

"Shinji we have the other Evangelions loaded, deactivate 01 and bring it over so we can put it in its container," Misato ordered over the radio.

"I'll be right over," Shinji said before glancing again to the ominous Planet Destroyer.

---

"I thought we had this fixed, Mikaela" A young man on a north American side road complained as he and his girlfriend dug under the hood of their old hand-me-down car.

"I had this fixed, Sam," the brunet snapped from in front of the car. "If someone would drive it like someone with some sense the engine wouldn't have been blown!"

"Hey, you need a ride?" a large green Autobot asked as he approached the two on the side of the road. "Bumper, give these nice kids a ride to the Shuttle while there's still room," he ordered his smaller yellow companion.

"But …" Mikaela said glancing to their car.

"Keep the car get chewed up by planetoid, come with us and get to live a little longer," the Green Autobot said transforming into a rescue Hummer.

Bumper nodded and quickly transformed into an old yellow Camaro and opened his door, then played 'My Way or the Highway' on his radio. The couple looked at one another before climbing into the Autobot car leaving their car behind.

---

Evangelion 01 stepped up to stand next to the filled shuttles and was about to exit his Eva and load it into its container under the Shuttle, when Kensuke came running down the ramp. "What's wrong, son?" Optimus Prime asked looking down at the panicking human.

"We thought Touji's sister was missing!" Kensuke panted, "So Hikari went back into Tokyo 3 to look for her, but I just found her and I can't get a hold of Hikari!"

"Unicron's probably already destroyed any cellular phone satellites," Optimus glanced up at Shinji's Eva. "There's no way to call her back."

"And Hikari won't leave her here if she thinks she's still in the city," Shinji sighed.

"I'll go back and find her," Optimus said turning to Ultra Magnus. "If I don't return in before our planned time of launch, go without us."

"But Prime …" Ultra Magnus' optics widened.

Optimus held up his hand, before bringing both of his hands to his chest plate. "Take the Matrix and with it command of the Autobots should I not return…" Prime said reaching for the Matrix but gasped when Evangelion 01 lifted him into the air.

"The Autobots need you a lot more than they need me, Optimus," Shinji said, his voice strong and firm. "Sorry about this," He said throwing the Autobot Commander into the open Shuttle door, his back slamming into the unforgiving steel with a loud clang. Optimus crumpled to the floor unconscious.

"Kensuke!" Shinji called out turning to his friend. "If I don't make it back … Tell Misato and the others, tell them I… I didn't run away. And tell Asuka I …" Shinji paused, before glancing up to Unicron, then back at his friend. "Tell her I'll see her later."

"I can't let you do this, Ikari," Ultra Magnus called up to the Evangelion.

"Can you stop me, Magnus?" Shinji asked in just as challenging tone. Ultra Magnus stared back at him, before sighing in defeat and stepping to the side.

"You better make it back," Ultra Magnus whispered before going back to the shuttle.

---

"We have to go, Magnus," Ironhide said from the controls of Ark 2.

"Shinji hasn't gotten back yet," Ultra Magnus said glancing back to the humans at the back of the bridge, Gendo, Misato, Asuka, Rei, and on Rei's request Kensuke and Touji.

"Ultra Magnus, Unicron is about to break Earth Orbit!" Perceptor called out from his station.

"Raise the docking ramp and prepare for take off," Ultra Magnus ordered reluctantly.

"Magnus, Evangelus Unit is refusing to raise the ramp," Ironhide reported, before Gold Bug appeared on the com screen.

"We're not going anywhere without Spike Jr." Gold Bug said hotly.

"Gold Bug," Magnus started.

"No, I watched Daniel and Carlie die," Gold Bug shook his head, "I'm not running away and letting Shinji die too!"

"Bumblebee," Gendo spoke up. "Shinji knows what he's doing. Do you think he'd forgive you if you let his family die?" Gendo said, glancing to Misato and Asuka who were watching intently.

Gold Bug glanced away from the screen. "Damn … Damn it …" he growled before the communication screen blinked off and a moment later the docking ramp closed.

Gendo closed his eyes and clinched his fists as Ultra Magnus ordered the shuttles to take off.

"THERE!" Rei called out in an uncharacteristic burst of excitement. All present looked to see Unit 01 running toward the runway.

"Shinji!" Misato called out pressing against the observation glass.

"Sorry we're late!" Shinji appeared on a com window, Hikari looking over his shoulder.

"Shinji run and jump on the docking ramp!" Magnus ordered, "SOMEONE GET THAT DAMNED THING BACK DOWN!"

Unit 01 ran as fast as it could to catch up with the Shuttle, and Shinji locked eyes with Optimus Prime as he climbed out onto the plank, and reached for the Evangelion. "Shinji, Grab hold!" Prime called out as the Shuttle left the ground.

Unit 01 leapt toward the rapidly rocketing shuttle and reached for Optimus Prime's outstretched hand. The Evangelion's finger tips grazed Optimus' hand as he plummeted back to the earth.

"No …" Prime whispered as he stared at the quickly shrinking Evangelion below him. Prime climbed back into the Shuttle and closed the hatch. He leaned against the wall of the shuttle, avoiding the eye contact of the shattered Autobots and concerned humans around him.

"Optimus?" Gold Bug asked as Prime stood and began to walk toward the bridge.

"Don't, old friend," Prime said in a broken tone.

"Prime?" Ultra Magnus asked as Prime walked onto the bridge.

The mighty Autobot avoided looking at the humans before sitting down in the command chair. Then without looking at the humans: "I … am sorry. I have failed."

"My God …" Kensuke breathed, before they all turned to see what he was looking at. From the view point of the bridge they could see the Earth and what was going on behind them.

Misato's hands went to her mouth as they watched the Earth's atmosphere literally shatter from the force of Unicron coming down on the surface.

"Shinji-kun …" Misato breathed as she watched the planet they called home crack and tremble from the attacking monster.

"All those people …" Kensuke shook his head as the planet began to break apart and was drawn into the monster-planet's glowing maw.

"Hikari …" Touji whimpered slamming his fist on his wheelchair's armrest.

Misato collapsed to her knees as she stared with blank eyes at the destruction. "Shinji-kun?"

"Don't worry, he'll probably find some way to catch up with us," Asuka snorted looking away. "He's the invincible Shinji, after all. Take more than a giant green Wonderball to take out the Invincible Shinji. Wait and see!"

Asuka turned back to see the Planet Earth fade more and more into Unicron. "Wait and see, any minute …" She said her voice trembling slightly as she watched. Misato started to cry softly as Asuka began to pale. "He's … he's probably already here! Yeah! He's probably hanging on to the side of the Shuttle with his prog knife!"

"Asuka …" Ultra Magnus gulped.

"It seems, Pilot Sohryu …" Rei spoke up, drawing the redhead's attention, "that you are now the best of the Evangelion Pilots … by default."

Asuka stared at her, then to the crumpling planet, then back again. She began shaking her head no and tried to make a reply. She took a shaking step back before she lost her footing and fell to the metallic floor. "No, he can't be dead … he's … he can't be …" She shook her head, hyperventilating.

Gendo watched the two women closest to his son shatter before turning and walking to the far corner of the bridge. He slowly removed the glove from his hand and looked at the small life form he had grafted to his palm. He stared at its barely formed face before he reached for his belt, removing a hand gun.

Surprise rang through the bridge at the sound of the gun shot.

---

_Shinji-Kun …_

_He's the invincible Shinji after all … _

_Wait and see … Any minute …_

_…you are the best of the Evangelion pilots by default_

_No … he's … he can't be …_

Shinji's eyes snapped open and he saw himself still in Unit 01's Entry Plug. He heard Hikari crying behind him and his mind slowly began to clear. "Mom?"

"Shinji?" Hikari squeaked, and he glanced up to see the Eva falling down a long tube with various clomps of soil and stone.

"Don't worry, I'll get us out of this …" Shinji said gripping Unit 01's controls.

"Get us out of this?" Hikari blanched, "WE'RE IN A GIANT FLIPPING PLANET'S FREAKIN' THROAT!!"

Hikari ranted some more but an object grabbed Shinji's attention, wedged into the side of the metallic wall of the tunnel. "We're not out yet," Shinji said and prayed he'd reach this better than Prime's hand.

_You've got the Touch …_

Shinji grinned as the Evangelion gripped the Lance of Longinus. "Wheeljack said to only use this if I'm in a life or death situation …" Shinji said gripping the controls and turning them inward. "Evangelion Unit 01, engage F-Type Emergency Last Resort System Protocol."

_You've got the power!_

Unit 01 roared as the armor hissed before shifting and changing, expanding, and transforming into thicker heavier dark purple combat armor. "Alright, Unicron … let's dance." Shinji said as the F-Type Evangelion 01 held the Lance of Longinus before it. With a mighty slash the Eva tore through the metallic tube and fell downward into the giant mechanical monster.

_After all is said and done_

_You've never walked, you've never run,_

_You're a winner_

"Shinji, shouldn't we be going up?" Hikari whimpered as Shinji pushed downward with the spear, burrowing deeper into the monster.

"Not yet," Shinji growled, watching as broken metal and wire passed the descending Eva.

_You got the moves_

_You know the streets_

_Break the rules, take the heat_

_You're nobody's fool_

"UNICRON!" Shinji called out as he landed in the very center of the planetoid. Hikari and Shinji stared up at the spherical computer core with various monitors and wires going outward to the walls of the chamber. "To quote a good friend of mine," Shinji said as he directed Unit 01 to point the Lance at Unicron's Core. "This is the end of the road. One must stand, and one must fall."

**Pathetic Insect, **A booming voice sounded from the center of the chamber. **You dare challenge me, Ikari Shinji? Prepare to share the fate of your home world. **

"Ikari Shinji?" Shinji asked strangely with his eyes closed as Unit 01's core began to glow a crystal blue inside its chest. "Only my family is allowed to call me that. To you, We are Evangelus Prime." He said opening his now glowing eyes.

_You're at your best when the goin' gets rough_

_You've been put to the test, but it's never enough_

The Evangelion leapt into the air as clawed tendrils rocketed from the walls toward them.

With amazing agility and grace, the Evangelion dodged the attacks and slashed the cables with his lance.

The monitors of Unicron's Core began to flash angrily as the Evangelion knelt to one knee, and held up the spear. The glow from its chest traveled to the Lance, making it glow a bright white-blue.

_You got the touch_

_You got the power_

_When all hell's breakin' loose_

_You'll be riding the eye of the storm_

"For everything you've caused, the Angels … now all the deaths and destruction …" Shinji whispered as the forked tip of the lance twirled together into a point. "I won't run away." He said rearing back, as the clawed cables flew toward him, sinking into the Evangelion's armor.

_You got the heart_

_You got the motion_

"I won't run away …" Shinji growled again as the tip of the Lance began to change from blue to red.

**You will never defeat me, Insect! **Unicron bellowed angrily.

"Till all are one …" Shinji breathed before he set the spear to flight.

Unicron screamed in agony as the spear passed through the Core and on out the other side, tearing a path through the metallic hulls. "Ok, now we can go up," Shinji said as he pushed Unit 01 to run around the sparking exploding supercomputer, following the path the Spear made.

**NO! THIS WAS NOT FORESEEN**! Unicron screamed as the Core fell to the side as a support cable exploded. **YOU HAVE NOT WON, YOU WORTHLESS HALFBREED, DO YOU HEAR ME, NEPHILIM, EVANGELION, ****YOU**** HAVE NOT WON!! **Unicron screamed before the core exploded into flames and debris.

Hikari screamed as Shinji ran down the make shift tunnel. "Ok, Wheeljack, this better work …" Shinji said glancing back to see the approaching fire from behind. He caught up to the spear, impelled inside the side of an upward tunnel. He picked it up, and twisted the controls of the Entry plug, and the Evangelion began to shift and change. It legs and arms changed location as the head slid downward into the armor. The legs and feet moved forward making two forward balancers as the arm fins slid downward making wings and the arms folded underneath itself.

"Hang on, Hikari," Shinji grunted as he pulled the controls to make the Evangelion turned Aircraft to fly up the tube, hopefully toward the outside.

_You're at your best when the road gets rough_

_You've been put to the test, but it's never enough_

Shinji gritted his teeth as he pushed the throttle as Wheeljack instructed him in his training, and relief washed over him when he began to see stars at the end of the tunnel.

Hikari screamed and Shinji roared as the flames almost over took Unit 01, but it finally cleared the hull of Unicron and shot outward into space.

_You got the touch_

_You got the power!_

He cut the throttle and the two humans sat in silence for a few moments. Shinji glanced back to see the smoldering hull of Unicron now drifting helplessly in space. "That was … amazing …" Hikari breathed before climbing forward enough to kiss Shinji's cheek, her hair and clothing bouncing in the LCL and zero gravity. "I think I'll faint now …" she said with an awkward giggle.

"Did the Shuttles make it?" Hikari asked after a few moments.

"I … I don't know." Shinji whispered glancing back at the decimated Unicron.

"Oh …" Hikari whispered. "So … what … are we going to die out here? After all that?" She sniffled.

"No, we're going to go on," Shinji looked back at her. "The plan was for the survivors of Earth to relocate so that Mankind can survive. If no one else, Hikari, there's us." He gave a sad smile to her, which she returned. "We've still got each other and hope."

"That was kinda deep… What happened to the shy introvert Asuka always complained about?" Hikari asked rubbing her eyes.

"He became an Autobot I guess," Shinji flushed, "Well, we have the directions in Unit 01's computer…"

"Directions?" Hikari blinked.

"Onward to Cybertron." Shinji nodded gripping Unit 01's control.

"So which way?" Hikari asked looking over his shoulder.

"Second star on the right, straight on till morning," Shinji replied dead pan.

"You're kidding right?" Hikari paled and asked after a moment.

"Yes." Shinji gave a very Gendo-like smirk.

"You … BAKA!" Hikari flung herself over his seat and put her hands around his neck, earning laughter from her friend.

Meanwhile, inside the hulled planetoid, within the sparking destroyed power core, a single monitor turned black with a green flashing point, and then the word followed. "Restore and reboot in progress …"

**NOT The End**

**Special thanks to everyone who's stuck with me through this! All of your reviews both negative and positive have been greatly appreciated! **

**AT LONG LAST U****O****U**** HAS FINISHED****! Yes this ended on a bit of a dark note**** but as the galaxy spanning adventures of the Autobots and NERV Union ****are far from over****! Will the Human race recover the devastating loss of Earth and the millions of casualties? What happened to the Decepticons? Will Shinji and Hikari catch up to the others on Cybertron? Find out next in U****O****U****2: Neon Exodus! **


End file.
